The Limitless Gamer
by Alakrux
Summary: What happens when someone from our universe ends up in the extremely dangerous universe of Fate/Stay Night with the abilities of The Gamer. Let's find out. OCGamer!. Overpowered.
1. Where it Begins

**I'm new to writing fanfiction, so my only experience is reading and watching as my incredibly talented friend** **Arhiman The Exile** **writes. For anyone reading my Pay to Win know that I'm not giving up on it. I love Gamer Fics, and I had to try my hand at one.**

 **Disclaimer: Lo and Behold, I don't own Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero or The Gamer. I would be a rich man if I did.**

As I opened my eyes all that was there to greet me was darkness. Darkness so impenetrable I couldn't even see my hands as I waved them in front of my face. Suddenly a blue screen appeared.

 **Congratulations, you have been selected to reincarnate with the ability of The Gamer. A skill that is only limited by your imagination.**

No fracking way! The Gamer? A power so overpowered that an average high student can outshine those that have been training for their entire lives in only a short few months.

Wait. Does that mean I died? I tried to remember what I was doing before I ended up here.

I remember finishing my work at the office and heading out of the building to sit at the nearby bus stop and then….Gunshots. Did someone shot me? But why? I had no enemies, the only thing I can think of is I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. 'Well, that sucks.'

Seeing as I'm dead and there is very little, I can do about it. I turned my attention back to the screen.

 **Before entering the world you will be residing in, you must first create your new avatar. We will now begin the tutorial. Please say or think 'Status.'**

"Status"

 **Status**

 **Name:**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 1**

 **Exp Points: 0/100**

 **Health Points: 100/100**

 **Health Regen: 0.1 per sec**

 **Mana Points: 100/100 [Locked]**

 **Mana Regen: 0.1 per sec**

 **Attributes**

 **Strength:1**

 **Endurance: 1**

 **Dexterity: 1**

 **Intelligence: 1**

 **Magic: 1**

 **Luck: 1**

 **Points: 30**

 **Abilities**

 **Gamer Body: (Passive) LV MAX:**

 **Grants a body that allows the user to live in the real world like a game. (They receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP). After sleeping in a bed** **their HP, MP and all status effects are restored to normal.**

 **Gamer Mind: (Passive) LV MAX:**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through while maintaining a** **peaceful state of mind, it also grants an Immunity to psychological status effect.**

 **Magic Circuits: (Passive) Locked:**

 **Magic Circuits are a pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself through the human body and what qualifies a person to be a Magus. Each circuit produces a set amount Od. The higher the quality of the circuits, the more Od is generated.**

 **"You have no name as of now, that will be decided further into the tutorial. For now, please spend your** **30 points however you choose."**

Magic Circuits…that means the universe I'm entering is Type-Moon. Where people are insane especially those, who use magic! I should be freaking out, why am I not freaking out? Oh… Gamer Mind. Right, that will most definitely come in handy. Moving back to the matter at hand,where to put my remaining points.

I could put 5 in each stat; however, if I learnt anything from the web novel, it's that physical stats are quite easy to obtain. So I'll focus more the mental stats for now. Health seems tied to Endurance and Magic to Mana Regen. The others no doubt do what you would think such as; A higher Strength makes you stronger, or Dexterity makes you quicker.

Okay, let me see if I was right. "Status"

 **Health Points: 130/130**

 **Health Regen: 0.6 per sec**

 **Mana Points: 100/100 [Locked]**

 **Mana Regen: 1.4 per sec**

 **Attributes**

 **Strength: 3**

 **Endurance: 3**

 **Dexterity: 4**

 **Intelligence: 7**

 **Magic: 7**

 **Luck: 6**

 **Points: 0**

So Mana Regen is two times whatever my Magic stat is, the same with Health Regen. I also gain 10 Health points for every Endurance point I added.

 **Next is to choose your background. There will be perks for every selection. However, some may have detriments.** **Note this may also affect where in the timeline you are born.** **So choose wisely.**

 **Jewel Thief:**

 **Born from a runaway of the Tohsaka family. You are considered an outcast to the main branch of the family, someone who leeches of their power and influence. Known for their proficiency in Jewel Magecraft, the Tohsaka's have a relatively large fortune to accommodate their craft.** _ **[-50 reputation to all main family Tohsakas] [High-Grade Magic Circuits]**_ _ **[200% experience gains in Jewel Magacraft] [A formal Magus education] [5 Magic, 3 Strength, 4 Intelligence]**_

 **A New Generation:**

 **As the first known Magus in your family, you must start at the very bottom of the Magus food chain. With no learning materials and very little money, your path will be an uphill battle.** _ **[Low-Grade Magic Circuits] [200% experience gains in all Formalcraft magics] [No**_ _ **formal Magus education] [10 Luck]**_

 **Persisting Through the Ages:**

 **You are an anomaly, who has awakened the power within your blood that has lain dormant since The Age of The Gods. Are you the descendant of a Mythical Magus or another equally powerful individual? It's up to you to find out.** _ **[Highest Grade Magical Circuits] [150% experience gain for obscure or forgotten Magecraft] [No formal Magus education] [6 Magic. 5 Intelligence] [1 extra perk point]**_

 **Fear the Fist of the Drakkon**

 **You are a child of the long thought extinct Drakkon family. By staying hidden from the world at large, the Drakkons spent their self-appointed exile perfecting their craft;** **Layer Reinforcement** **Magecraft, a unique form of Reinforcement that if used correctly can result in the ultimate hand-to-hand Magus.** _ **[Average Grade Magic Circuits] [200% experience gains in Reinforcement Magecraft and Hand-to-Hand Combat] [A Formal Magus education] [A Magic Crest] [4 Strength,4 Dexterity, 4 Endurance]**_

 **A Magic Mercenary**

 **Found by a Freelance Magus shortly after your birth, you will embark on the life of a mercenary. Scorned by the more** **traditional Magus for your use of modern technology and disregard for the goal of reaching the Root. [-50 to all established Magus]** _ **[Average Grade Magic Circuits] [200% experience gains towards any technology] [A informal Magus education] [2 Endurance, 2 Magic, 4 Luck]**_

Those are some excellent choices! I want them all! But I can't so better think this through. Jewel Thief is a no. It's great and all but I was never really a fan of Rin's whole jewel thing, it's a bit boring if you ask me.

A New Generation is like hard mode where you have to pull a Shirou. No thanks, especially considering I don't know if I can gain a Reality Marble or something else, so game breaking.

Persisting Through the Ages tho. That sounds awesome, imagine being related to Arturia or even Gilgamesh! The downside is I have no Idea what ancient or forgotten Magecraft means, do Divine Words count? Moving on.

The Drakkon one is exceptionally tempting, who doesn't want smack all those smug nobles in the face. It even comes with a Magic Crest, I don't remember much about them, but I'm pretty sure they are almost like engraved magical spell books that also come with Magic Circuits to add to your own.

The Magic Mercenary is a definite no. I say what happened to Shirou's dad, killing your mother figure and deciding on the most ridiculous ambition I've ever heard of. I mean if you want to be a 'Hero of Justice' become a lawyer.

So it's down to Persisting Through the Ages or Fear the Fist of Drakkon. It's a hard choice, but I want to be related to a someone from The Age of Gods. I will have to learn on my own, but with The Gamer, I should be able to create my own mysteries if its anything like the web novel.

"I choose Persisting Through the Ages" after verbalising my choose a new window appeared.

 **You have chosen 'Persisting Through the Ages' Are you sure?**

"Yes"

 **Updating your status. Next, you must choose your perks. You start with 2 perk points. However, your background has increased that to 3. Perks are unique abilities that can grant you many different advantages. Your selections will be permanent so once again choose wisely.**

 **Runemaster(Cost:1 point):**

 _ **You have the innate knowledge of modern Runes and the capacity to learn**_ _ **Primeval Runes due to your background. [Gain Runes LV 1 skill] [experience gains increase 200% towards Runes]**_

 **Mind Games:(Cost:1 point):**

 _ **Your mind is your ultimate weapon. You gain the innate know how to use Mental Interference. Remember you will only be able to influence those of a weaker mind than your own. [Gain Mental Interference LV 1]**_ _ **[gain Memory Manipulation LV 1] [200% experience gains towards Mental Interference Magecraft]**_

 **This is my World:(Cost:2 points):**

 _ **You have a Reality Marble. An innate**_ _ **Bounded Field that centres around the materialisation and projection of one's inner world onto reality. Its form will be determined by your subconscious desires.[Gain a Reality Marble LV 1]**_

 **Bringer of Change:(Cost:1 point):**

 _ **Become a user of**_ _ **Material Transmutation by altering and reinforcing materials to your desires. [gain Alteration LV 1] [Gain Reinforcement LV 1] [2**_ _ **00% experience gains towards Material Transmutation]**_

 **Wielding a Legacy:(Cost:2 points):**

 _ **Grants a random Noble Phantasm with the rank of E-A. Luck will heavily influence what you gain. [gain a random Noble Phantasm]**_

 **The Subtle Science of Alchemy:(Cost: 1 point):**

 _ **Alchemists utilised Alchemy to accomplish many great mysteries. You will now be one of them. Whether you wish to create life or a powerful mystic code, with enough practice, you can achieve almost anything. [**_ _ **[Gain Alchemy LV 1] [gain Flash Air LV 1] [200% experience gains towards Alchemy]**_

 **Circuit Cannibal:(Cost:3 points)**

 _ **While any usual Magus attempting to take another Magus's Circuits for their own would face rejection. You have no such issue. This also extends to Magic Crests. [gain the ability Circuit Cannibal]**_

Yet another set of impressive abilities. The first choice is obvious to me; This is my World. Who doesn't want their Unlimited Blade Works? Sure it won't be blades, but I'm sure I will have something equally badass.

The second choice is a little more difficult. Alteration is awesome, but I won't have the Tracing ability Shirou had so its a lot less useful, and Reinforcement is a must have, but I could learn that on my own. I looked through all the choices before I had an idea. What would happen if I used Mental Interference with my Gamer Mind? It says I can only overcome a weaker mind than my own. But with my ability, I will always have the stronger mind.

Coming to my decision. "I choose This is my World and Mental Interference."

 **You have chosen 'This is my World and Mental Interference.'Are you sure?**

"Yes"

 **Updating your status. Finally please choose your Element and Origin.**

Surprising no list to choose from appeared. Did that mean I just picked whatever I wanted?

What would I want as an Element for starters? I don't want to pick something so out of the norm that I end up like Shirou, who is utterly hopeless at anything that doesn't associate with a Sword. Maybe I should go for The Five Elements like Rin. It seems to be the most versatile. Yes, that sounds good, The Five Elements it is.

Now for my Origin. I need something that is versatile, similar to my Element. An Origin that allows me to master many different Magecrafts. How about Limitless? That seems to be what I am aiming for. By my nature, I would have no limits. It will be perfect for learning, but it could cause problems in my everyday life. I suppose that's a risk I'm willing to take.

"I chose The Five Elements as my Element and Limitless as my Origin."

 **Both Choices have been accepted. Are you sure?**

"Yes"

 **Updating your Status.**

 **As you are born into a Non-Magus family you will decide what name you will be known as. Please** **make your chose now.**

I have the perfect name. _"_ Dante Sliver."

 **Dante Silver. Is that Correct?**

"Yes"

 **Updating your Status. You are now ready to begin your new life. You will be born 9 years before the events of Fate/Zero. Enjoy your second chance at life.**

All of a sudden I started falling through the darkness. It only lasted an instant before I felt huge hands grabbing hold of me. I was being born, wasn't I? Oh, joy.

This is going to be a long few years.

 **Status**

 **Name: Dante Silver**

 **Age: 0 Years Old**

 **Level: 1**

 **Origin: Limitless**

 **[200% experience to any activity]**

 **Element: The Five Elements**

 **[200% experience to Ether, Wind, Water, Fire and Earth Magecraft]**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Exp Points: 0/100**

 **Health Points: 130/130**

 **Health Regen: 0.6 per sec**

 **Mana Points: 5000/5000 [Locked]**

 **Mana Regen: 2.6 per sec**

 **Attributes**

 **Strength: 3**

 **Endurance: 3**

 **Dexterity: 4**

 **Intelligence: 12**

 **Magic: 13**

 **Luck: 6**

 **Points: 0**

 **Background**

 **You are an anomaly, who has awakened the power within your blood that has lain dormant since The Age of The Gods. Are you the descendant of a Mythical Magus or another equally powerful individual? It's up to you to find out. [Highest Grade Magical Circuits] [150% experience gain for obscure or forgotten Magecraft] [No formal Magus education] [6 Magic. 5 Intelligence] [1 extra perk point]**

 **Abilities**

 **Gamer Body: (Passive) LV MAX:**

 **Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. (They receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP). After a sleep in a bed** **their HP, MP and all status effects are restored to normal.**

 **Gamer Mind: (Passive) LV MAX:**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through while maintaining a** **peaceful state of mind, it also grants an Immunity to psychological status effect.**

 **Magic Circuits(100) Rank EX: (Passive) Locked:**

 **Your Circuits produce 50 units of Od per Circuit.**

 **Magic Circuits are a pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself through the human body and what qualifies a person to be a Magus. Each circuit produces a set amount Od. The higher the quality of the circuits, the more Od is generated. Your Circuits produce 50 units of Od per Circuit.**

 **Reality Marble: LV 1: Locked**

 **A Reality Marble is an innate Bounded Field that centres around the materialisation and projection of one's inner world onto reality. Its form will be determined by your subconscious desires. Currently, you are unable to actualise it as you do not yet have an activation process.**

 **Mental Interference: LV 1: EXP: 0% (Passive):**

 **Spells that cause any number of effects on the target's mind. Each level adds 1% effectiveness to all of the Mind Interfering spells.**

 **Memory Manipulation: LV 1: EXP 0%:**

 **Memory Manipulation is an alteration of the mind's records to make a person forget about a certain event; effectiveness is limited by the number of deviations between what the target remembers and what the people around them remember, as well as the level of Mental Interference.**

 **A/N: Okay that's the Character Creation out the way. There will be a time skip in the next chapter as no one wants to hear about the dull life of a baby. Ill recap anything interesting.**

 **The idea for Mental Interference combining with Gamer Mind came from the fic; DC: Remastered Edition. If you're into Gamer stories, it is a fantastic one.**

 **Favourite, Follow and Review if you want to see more.**

 **Alakrux signing off.**


	2. Dungeon Diver

**Alright so a few of you had some questions ill be answering before the chapter gets started:**

 **First: The ranking system does exist in this story. However, Dante is nowhere near having even an E Rank. E rank servants are 10 times stronger than average humans, so I decided that the average humans who are completely normal in all aspects will have 10 stats across the board. Which means Dante will need:**

 **100 points for E Rank**

 **200 points for D Rank**

 **300 points for C Rank**

 **400 points for B Rank**

 **500 points for A Rank**

 **700 points for EX Rank(I made this a little bit more on purpose)**

 **Second: The Element choice not being the same as the Origin. I did it on purpose. My interpretation of having the same Origin and Element made the user a physical manifestation of said Origin and Element in our case Limitless, I can't remember exactly what its called. Similar to the way Shirou unknowingly acted if he was a sword, I didn't want that with Dante. True it may not happen, but I'm not going to risk it.**

 **Also Having The Five Elements only impacts Dante's experience gain, he will have the ability to use and create almost any spell as long as he has the right stats, like the main character of The Gamer web novel. If it was Limitless, It might come with a mental aspect that affects him. I know the Gamer Mind usually stops any psychological interference but considering the Origin and Element are apart of Dante it may not help.**

 **Finally: Dante won't be an evil character. He will be more neutral, he'll help people if he feels like it, but he will also have no moral issues about killing people, partially because of Gamer Mind suppressing him.**

 **Now that's out of the way, I want to thank all of you for your support of this story. Truly. It motivates me to update as quick as I can.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Lo and Behold, I don't own Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero or The Gamer. I would be a rich man if I did.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

" **The Gamer System"**

" _Verbal Spellcasting"_

' _Mental Spellcasting'_

It has been two years since my birth, and I can say with 100% certainty that being a baby is the most boring thing I have ever experienced.

I did learn a few useful things by listening in on my parents. The country I was born and being raised in is Australia. A place where I have no idea if there is a Magus community similar to the Clock Tower. I suppose it didn't really matter in the end.

The first thing I set out to do once I gained acceptable motor control of my body was to unlock my Magic Circuits. Opening them was easy. All I had to do was push magical energy through them, which I accomplished by successful creating the Observe ability.

 **Observe: LV 2: EXP 8%: Cost:1 Prana:**

 **A skill to find the target's information. Observe is obtained through continuous observation. As its level increases, more information can be obtained. Current level allows for** **Name, Level, Health Points, Prana Points and a Brief Bio.**

Using it a second time required me to create a mental trigger for my Circuits to activate, It took me almost a week to realise. I ended up deciding on a mental image of my fingers snapping against one another. Once I could use my magic correctly, I observed everything in my sight. There wasn't much, a blanket, a nightstand that sort of thing. I did level it up once, so it was worth it.

After I activated my Circuits, I got to work learning magic. It really was as easy as the web novel made it out to be. I created the spell Ether Sphere on my first attempt.

 **Prana Sphere: LV 1: EXP 20%: Cost: 5 Prana:**

 **A sphere of condensed Prana. The user's Magic Attributes increase** **s the total damage.**

 **Base Damage: 5 HP**

 **Range:10m.**

It was basic and did very little damage, but everyone has to start somewhere, it also awarded me 1 Magic Attribute for creating a new spell. My mother walked in on me when I used it for the first time. That allowed me to try out my Mental Manipulation spell, in doing so confirmed my theory that Gamer Mind made it unstoppable. I almost gained a level when I tried it, it seems level difference also gives me a bonus on experience gained as my mother is level 9.

Most of the magic I wanted to created needed more space than I had in my cot, so I had to wait until I grew up a little.

I did find out the I had an Inventory like the web novel with a slight difference, because of my Origin its capacity has no limit. That gave a great idea. Could I shot items out of my Inventory similar to The Gates of Babylon? Yes. Yes, I can.

 **Gate of The Gamer: LV 18: EXP 0%: Cost: 29 Prana per sec:**

 **An ability created by The Gamer to replicate Gate of Babylon by using their Inventory. A transparent field is projected around the user that can launch items from within the Inventory. It can also store items into the Inventory that enter the Field automatically. Max launch speed: 180mph.**

It's better than the Gate of Babylon! It can store objects thatget to close, such as bullets and Noble Phantasms thrown by a certain pompous Heroic Spirit. I have been using it with anything I could get my hands on, at low speed over and over again to level it up. I netted myself 1 Magic and 2 Intelligence Attributes for my unique way of thinking.

There was something I realised after a few months. Unless I obtained Heaven's Fell, my Prana Points would remain the same no matter how much I trained. Taking that into account I have two option; obtain the Third Magic or focus on getting Prana Regen speed so quick that I gain more Prana then I could ever use.

Or I could do both. Why limit myself? I did choose Limitless as my Origin after all. After coming to my decision, a blue box appeared before me.

 **New Quest: Unlimited Power!**

 **Main Objective: Obtain the Third Magic: Heaven's Feel.**

 **Main Reward: 1,000,000 Experience [Gain Heaven's Fall] [Gain Title: Magician of the Third]**

 **Secondary Objective: Obtain 500 Prana Regen per second.**

 **Secondary Reward: 500,000 Experience [A random Noble Phantasm]**

 **Do you accept?**

'Yes!'

That was when I found my goal. I had initially intended to avoid The Grail War, but I didn't know of any other way to obtain Heaven's Fall, so I'll have to participate. However, before that, I will need to come up with some sort of evil cleansing to get rid of the corrupt 'Heroic' Spirit residing within The Grail. Being The Gamer does make creating spells easy, there is just one problem.

 **Unable to create Tainted Grail Cleansing: Requires 150 Magic, 100 Intelligence.**

On the bright side, I gained another quest.

 **New Quest: Taint Begone!**

 **Main Objective: Cleanse The Holy Grail.**

 **Main Reward: 500,000 Experience [20 Magic] A chance of a Wish.**

 **Secondary Objective: Win The Holy Grail War**

 **Secondary Reward: 500,000 Experience [gain a Title: Grail Champion] [10 to all Stats] A guarantee of a Wish**

 **Do you accept?**

'Yes'

I had a lot of work to do if I wanted to meet the requirements for the Grail cleansing spell. So for most of those two years, I was grinding like no tomorrow. After a year, when I could finally walk and talk, my parents moved me out of their room, got rid of the cot(prison) and gave me a proper bed in my own room.

Now that I had the space I needed to start creating more useful spells, I began making as many as I could to not only to acquire more Magic points but to also increase my spell repertoire. These are the spells I have created in the last year:

 **I.D Create: LV 4: EXP 68%: Cost: 100 Prana**

 **Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels. Will degrade under Gaia's influence.**

 **Current Time Limit: 4 hours**

 **Available Dungeons: Empty, Zombie**

 **Range: Self**

 **I.D Escape: LV 4: EXP 68%: Cost: 50 Prana:**

 **Used to escape created dungeons. Can be used to escape Reality Marbles If I.D Escape level is greater then targets Reality Marble level.**

 **Range: Self**

 **Spinning Prana Sphere: LV 3: EXP 20%: Cost: 10 Prana per sphere:**

 **A Prana Sphere with increased piercing power by adding a strong spin. Base Damage: 10. The user's Magic Attributes increases the total damage. An extra Sphere is added every 3 levels.**

 **Base Damage: 10 HP.**

 **Current Spheres: 2**

 **Range: 100m**

 **Gatling Prana Shot: LV 1: EXP 10%: Cost: 20 Prana per second:**

 **A continuous burst of condensed Prana Spheres that fires indefinitely until the user runs out of Prana or cancels the attack. The user's Magic Attributes increases the total damage.**

 **Base Damage: 8 HP**

 **Range: 50m**

 **Meditation: LV 7: EXP 62%: Cost: N/A:**

 **Gather Mana for the world to recover the users own Prana reserves.**

 **200% increase to Prana Regen. Can not use while in combat.**

 **Range: Self**

 **Fireball: LV 1: EXP 10%: Cost: 20 Prana:**

 **Conjure a ball of flames that detonates on impact. Fire will spread if hitting a flammable material. The user's Magic Attributes increases the total damage.**

 **Base Damage: 15 HP**

 **Range: 20m**

 **Field of Mist: LV 3: EXP 4%: Cost: 10 Prana per second:**

 **Produces a thick** **mist to cover the designated area.**

 **Range: 10m**

 **Dispel: LV 2 EXP 2%: Cost: equal to target:**

 **using dispel one can end ongoing spells that have been cast on a creature or object or to temporarily suppress the magical abilities of a magical item.**

 **Range: Touch**

 **Prana Amour: LV 1: EXP 40%: Cost: user-defined:**

 **Conjures a transparent amour made of Prana. Its durability relies on how much Prana is spent to cast the spell. (500 Prana=500 Durability)**

 **Range: Self**

 **Water Wave: LV 1: EXP 50%: Cost: 20 Prana:**

 **A wall of water surges in the direction of the target.**

 **Damage: 10 HP**

 **Range: 10m**

 **Length: 2m**

 **Healing Hands: LV 1: EXP 6%: Cost: 20 Prana per second**

 **It allows you to hold the spell to continuously heal a target. It damages undead if used upon.**

 **Amount Healed: 5 HP per second**

 **Range: Touch**

 **Mental Command: LV 1: EXP 72%: Cost: 10 Prana per second**

 **Mental Command bends the target's will to the caster's. The subjugation lasts until the target breaks the link. During that time the subject will do anything the caster wants as long as it does not contradict his fundamental nature.**

 **Range: 1m**

 **Presence Concealment: LV 1: EXP 90%: Cost: 15 Prana per second**

 **Wraps a thin invisible layer of Prana that wards of attention from the user. Each level gains 2% in staying undetected for those purposely seeking the user.**

 **Rage: Self**

 **Mirror Illusion: LV 2: 10%: Cost: 30 Prana per duplicate:**

 **Create illusory copies of yourself.** **The duplicates move with you and mimic your actions, shifting position, so it's impossible to track which image is real.** **Every 3 levels the caster can use an additional duplicate. Will last until destroyed or dispelled by the user.**

 **Available Duplicates: 2**

An impressive start if I do say so myself. Not only did it net 14 Magic points but it seems that I gain a third of an Intelligence Attribute for every spell I make. Which granted me 5 Intelligence points.

I tried unlocking my Reality Marble, but I couldn't find the correct words to actualise it. I was slightly disappointed, but I have seven years until The Holy Grail War, that should be hopefully enough time to unlock it.

"Dante I'm heading off to work now! I left some sandwiches in the fridge, be good!" My mum yelled from downstairs, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Okay, mum have a good day! I yelled back in response.

Being a 'genius' has its perks. My parents decided last night that I was smart and responsible enough to look after myself for 6 hours a day. It's perfect for me. I haven't had the opportunity to truly enter a Dungeon yet, I couldn't risk it before now. Even if I do have Mental Interference spells, I may not be able to make it back before my parents call the police claiming I'm missing. Not worth the risk.

I Waited 5 minutes to ensure my mum didn't come back to the house for anything. It was finally time to enter the Zombie Dungeon.

" _I.D Create: Zombie"_

Cracks appeared across my surroundings before shattering. My room looked almost the same except all the colours are a lot duller. Suddenly I heard movement outside my door, followed by a loud groaning. I quickly cast a _"Prana Armour"_ with 500 Prana points, it's always useful to a backup plan. I opened my door cautiously, only for a zombie to barrel through.

Swiftly I jumped backwards, point my index finger in its direction. _"Spinning Prana Sphere!"_ Two glowing blue orbs shot out of my finger before slamming into my target.

 **You have defeated 1x Shambling Zombie.**

 **You gain 10 exp.**

 **$5 obtained.**

Okay, so these basic zombies are really weak. Poking my head out of my door, I could see another zombie down the hallway. _'Observe.'_

 **Name: Shambling Zombie**

 **Level: 1**

 **Health Points: 60/60**

 **Prana Points: 0/0**

 **Bio: A Shambling Zombie is the weakest opponent to be found in the Zombie Dungeon.**

So they have 60 hit points which means I can kill them with two Spinning Prana Spheres that deal a total of 78 damage. However, If a Boss shows up, it may be a different story. At any rate, I should kill as many zombies as I can, levelling up should hopefully award me with points to upgrade my Attributes.

Stepping into the hallway, I cast two quick Spinning Prana Spheres killing the Zombie I observed before I could begin moving downstairs several sets of footstep stepped out of the stairway. Four Shamblers had been drawn to the noise. _"Gatling Prana Shot!"_ A hail of bullet-sized Prana orbs ripped my targets to pieces.

 **You have defeated 5x Shambling Zombies.**

 **You gain 50 exp.**

 **2 Torn Cloth obtained.**

'Cloth? Seriously what the hell am I supposed to do with that?! ~sigh~ Whatever.'

The next hour I spent mowing down zombies with Spinning Prana Spheres, throughout the neighbourhood my house resided in. By the time the Boss had begun to form I had gained a great deal of experience and item, even a few Attributes.

 **You have defeated 73x Shambling Zombies.**

 **You gain 3650 exp.**

 **22 Torn Cloth obtained.**

 **15 Rotten Bones obtained.**

 **$265 obtained.**

 **You have levelled up x 5**

 **You gain 2 Magic from constant use of Magecraft.**

 **You gain 3 Endurance for repeated exercise.**

 **You gain 1 Dexterity for your nimble dodging.**

In the distance I could see hundreds of Zombies combining to create the Boss, it would be best if I made preparations before it has fully formed.

" _Mirror Illusion"_ before I could cast my next spell, a single thought filled my mind. A place, so white it felt as if it would blind me. Followed by…

 _ **~~Limits, I shall break them~~**_

'What in the world was that? Was that…the beginning of my Reality Marble?!'

So caught up in my discovery, I almost missed the now fully formed giant zombie heading my way.

I refocused my attention on my enemy before casting a quick _'Observe'_ to see what I was dealing with.

 **Name: Zombie King**

 **Level: 15**

 **Health Points: 5000/5000**

 **Prana Points: 500/500**

 **Bio: The Zombie King is a form birthed by the combination of hundreds of Lesser Zombies. It is the Boss within the Zombie Dungeon.**

"That's a lot of hit points" I found myself voicing as I raised my hands.

" _Gatling Prana Shot!"_

I keep the shots smashing into the giant for a full 30 seconds using 600 of my Prana supply, before stopping to check how much damage I did.

 **Zombie King**

 **Level: 15**

 **Health Points: 3830/5000**

 **Prana Points: 500/500**

Not bad, but not enough.

The King came barrelling towards while bellowing " _ **Toxic Gas"**_ in a deep guttural voice. A green gas slowly drifted out its body and began heading for my position. Thinking quick, I turned away and dashed forwards, yelling _"Gate of the Gamer"_ The spell started firing all of the Rotten Bones out of a gate situated behind me. I heard a fast zoom like sound, followed by a loud cracking noise, and then…

 **You have Defeated a Boss: Zombie King.**

 **You obtained 9000 exp.**

 **You obtained A random skill book.**

 **You obtained $353**

 **You have levelled up.**

Spinning to look at the now bone shard riddled body, I couldn't hide my surprise. I didn't think bones would do that much damage, even flying at 180mph, but I didn't account for the shattered bone shards becoming a weapon themselves. It doesn't really matter in the end. I won, it lost.

Another level up and a skill book. Not a bad haul. Reaching into my Inventory I pulled out the book, a blue screen appeared stating:

 **You have found a skill book**

 **Would you like to consume it?**

'So skill books do work like the novel. That will be extremely useful when I'm old enough to go to a bookstore. I'm going to need to learn the Japanese language for hen I head over to Japan for The Grail War. Hopefully, this will make learning a new language much easier.'

Regaining my focus, I gave a mental 'yes' and watched as the book disappeared in a flash of light.

 **You have gained the skill: Swift Movement.**

 **Swift Movement: LV 1: EXP 0%: Cost: 5 per second:**

 **When activated, it improves the user's Dexterity Attribute by 40% for as long as the spell is active.**

 **Range: Self**

That's not that great right now, but later it could become a mighty boon. Anyway, I think I had a very productive day, its time to head back.

It took 20 minutes for me to make it back to my house within the Dungeon. After defeating the Boss, it must stop all spawns as I didn't see a single Zombie on my way home. Walking through my broken bedroom door, I sat down on my bed before calling out _I.D Escape."_ Once again the world shattered like glass, signifying a successful escape. I watched for a brief moment as the world gained back it's colour, before laying down on my bed and closing my eyes.

"This is going to be my life for the next few years. I better enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts." I muttered to myself before slowly drifting off to sleep.

 **Status**

 **Name: Dante Silver**

 **Age: 2 Years Old**

 **Level: 7**

 **Origin: Limitless**

 **[200% experience to any activity]**

 **Element: The Five Elements**

 **[200% experience to Ether, Wind, Water, Fire and Earth Magecraft]**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Exp Points: 6350/6400**

 **Health Points: 220/220**

 **Health Regen: 1.0 per sec**

 **Prana Points: 5000/5000**

 **Prana Regen: 6.2 per sec**

 **Attributes**

 **Strength: 3**

 **Endurance: 5**

 **Dexterity: 5**

 **Intelligence: 19**

 **Magic: 31**

 **Luck: 6**

 **Points: 30**

 **Perks**

 **Persisting Through the Ages:**

 **You are an anomaly, who has awakened the power within your blood that has lain dormant since The Age of The Gods. Are you the descendant of a Mythical Magus or another equally powerful individual? It's up to you to find out. [Highest Grade Magical Circuits] [150% experience gain for obscure or forgotten Magecraft] [No formal Magus education] [6 Magic. 5 Intelligence] [1 extra perk point]**

 **Abilities**

 **Gamer Body: (Passive) LV MAX:**

 **Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. (They receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP). After sleep in a bed their HP, MP and all status effects are restored to normal.**

 **Gamer Mind: (Passive) LV MAX:**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through while maintaining a** **peaceful state of mind, it also grants an Immunity to psychological status effect.**

 **Magic Circuits(100) Rank EX: (Passive):**

 **Your Circuits produce 50 units of Od per Circuit.**

 **Magic Circuits are a pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself through the human body and what qualifies a person to be a Magus. Each circuit produces a set amount Od. The higher the quality of the circuits, the more Od is generated. Your Circuits produce 50 units of Od per Circuit.**

 **Reality Marble: LV 1: Locked**

 **A Reality Marble is an innate Bounded Field that centres around the materialisation and projection of one's inner world onto reality. Its form will be determined by your subconscious desires. Currently, you are unable to actualise it as you do not yet have an activation process.**

 **Activation Aria Known: Limits, I shall break them.**

 **Mental Interference: LV 2 : EXP: 50% (Passive):**

 **Spells that cause any number of effects on the target's mind. Each level adds 1% effectiveness to all of the Mind Interfering spells.**

 **Memory Manipulation: LV 1: EXP 80%: Cost:10 Prana:**

 **Memory Manipulation is** **an alteration of the mind's records to make a person forget about a certain event, effectiveness is limited by the number of deviations between what the target remembers and what the people around them remember.**

 **Observe: LV 2: EXP 18%: Cost:1 Prana:**

 **A skill to find the target's information. Observe is obtained through continuous observation. As its level increases, more information can be obtained. Current level allows for** **Name, Level, Health Points, Prana Points and a Brief Bio.**

 **Mana Sphere: LV 1: EXP 20%: Cost: 20 Prana:**

 **A sphere of condensed Prana. Base Damage: 5 HP. Damage. The users Magic Attributes increase the total damage. Range:10m.**

 **Gate of The Gamer: LV 18: EXP 54%: Cost: 30 Prana per sec:**

 **An ability created by The Gamer to replicate Gate of Babylon by using their Inventory. A transparent field is projected around the user that can launch items from within the Inventory. It can also store items into the Inventory that enter the Field automatically. Max launch speed: 180mph.**

 **I.D Create: LV 4: EXP 75%: Cost: 100 Prana**

 **Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels. Will degrade under Gaia's influence.**

 **Current Time Limit: 4 hours**

 **Available Dungeons: Empty, Zombie**

 **Range: Self**

 **I.D Escape: LV 4: EXP 75%: Cost: 50 Prana:**

 **Used to escape created dungeons. Can be used to escape Reality Marbles If I.D Escape level is greater then targets Reality Marble level.**

 **Range: Self**

 **Spinning Prana Sphere: LV 10: EXP 70%: Cost: 9 Prana per sphere:**

 **A Prana Sphere with increased piercing power by adding a strong spin. The user's Magic Attributes increases the total damage. An extra Sphere is added every 3 levels.**

 **Base Damage: 15 HP.**

 **Current Spheres: 4**

 **Range: 100m**

 **Gatling Prana Shot: LV 1: EXP 40%: Cost: 20 Prana per second:**

 **A continuous burst of condensed Prana Spheres that fires indefinitely until the user runs out of Prana or cancels the attack. The user's Magic Attributes increases the total damage.**

 **Base Damage: 8 HP per second**

 **Range: 150m**

 **Meditation: LV 7: EXP 80%: Cost: N/A:**

 **Gather Mana for the world to recover the users own Prana reserves.**

 **200% increase to Prana Regen. Can not use while in combat.**

 **Range: Self**

 **Fireball: LV 1: EXP 10%: Cost: 20 Prana:**

 **Conjure a ball of flames that detonates on impact. Fire will spread if hitting a flammable material. The user's Magic Attributes increases the total damage.**

 **Base Damage: 15 HP**

 **Range: 20m**

 **Field of Mist: LV 3: EXP 4%: Cost: 10 Prana per second:**

 **Produces a thick** **mist to cover the designated area.**

 **Range: 10m**

 **Dispel: LV 2 EXP 2%: Cost: equal to target:**

 **using dispel one can end ongoing spells that have been cast on a creature or object or to temporarily suppress the magical abilities of a magical item.**

 **Range: Touch**

 **Prana Amour: LV 1: EXP 50%: Cost: user-defined:**

 **Conjures a transparent amour made of Prana. Its durability relies on how much Prana is spent to cast the spell. (500 Prana=500 Durability)**

 **Range: Self**

 **Water Wave: LV 1: EXP 50%: Cost: 20 Prana:**

 **A wall of water surges in the direction of the target.**

 **Damage: 10 HP**

 **Range: 10m**

 **Length: 2m**

 **Healing Hands: LV 1: EXP 24%: Cost: 20 Prana per second**

 **It allows you to hold the spell to continuously heal a target. It damages undead if used upon.**

 **Amount Healed: 5 HP per second**

 **Range: Touch**

 **Mental Command: LV 1: EXP 70%: Cost: 10 Prana per second**

 **Mental Command bends the target's will to the caster's. The subjugation lasts until the target breaks the link. During that time the subject will do anything the caster wants as long as it does not contradict his fundamental nature.**

 **Range: 1m**

 **Presence Concealment: LV 2: EXP 40%: Cost: 15 Prana per second**

 **Wraps a thin invisible layer of Prana that wards of attention from the user. Each level gains 2% in staying undetected for those purposely seeking the user.**

 **Rage: Self**

 **Mirror Illusion: LV 2: 30%: Cost: 30 Prana per duplicate:**

 **Create illusory clones of yourself. Until the spell ends the duplicates move with you and mimic your actions, shifting position, so it's impossible to track which image is real.** **Every 3 levels the caster can use an additional duplicate.**

 **Available Duplicates: 2**

 **Swift Movement: LV 1: EXP 0%: Cost: 5 per second:**

 **When activated, it improves the user's Dexterity Attribute by 40% for as long as the spell is active.**

 **Range: Self**


	3. Thou Art Powerful

**Hey guys, a few of you have pointed out my ranking system is a not completely correct and you are absolutely right, so here are the updated ones:**

 **E – 100**

 **D – 200**

 **C – 300**

 **B – 400**

 **A – 500**

 **A+ - 1000**

 **A++ - 1500**

 **A+++ - 2000**

 **EX – 2500**

 **I overlooked A+ stats which screwed everything up.**

 **I also forgot to take the 1 in each stat into account when I used the original 30 points. So if you notice 1 extra attribute in everything that's why.**

 **Sorry about all the skills in the last chapter. I wanted to give Dante a few things to work with.**

 **One last thing, Some of the viewers had trouble believing a 2-year-old could do everything** **Dante did in the previous chapter. You have to remember 1. He died in his mid-20s so mentally he's a lot older. 2.** **His strength stat is 4, so he is almost half as strong as the average person.**

 **I hope that clears most things up.**

 **VvVvVvV**

When I woke the next day, the reality of yesterdays events fell upon me.

I'm going to participate in The Holy Grail War. A deadly contest where if I'm not prepared I could get killed.

I could always wait until the war after Fate/Zero, but the servants that are summoned then are ridiculous.

Hercules.

EMIYA.

Medea.

'King' Arthur.

Zero's servants while still strong I feel are a lot more manageable. Saber will still be there, so will Gilgamesh and let us not forget Alexander the Great. But if things go similar enough to canon then I all I have to do is strike at the right times and I have a good chance of winning. If I want to keep events as close to canon as I can then, the only servant I can think to summon is Caster. The rest are too important.

Before that, I need to develop specific skills to combat each servant.

The most important sort of skills I can think of is Debuffs. If I can lower their overall attributes enough then fighting them would be a lot easier. Something similar to the Swift Movement spell I received only in reverse.

As I waited for my parents to leave for work, I continued to ponder what specific spells I should create.

'I need something more powerful than a 40% decrease. It might take down an E or D rank attribute enough but if its A or EX rank it won't be enough.'

Leaving debuffs aside for the moment, I sat at the desk in my room and began writing strategies for each servant. This is what I have come up with:

Gilgamesh – I'll use the Gate of The Gamer spell to catch anything he throws, and if he pulls out Ea activate I.D Create: Empty and hope for the best. Maybe I can make a sort of I.D prison.

Arturia – With her Magic Resistance debuffs might not work so I will need to create a powerful ranged attack that can bypass or negate that sort of resistance. I may need to use physiological warfare to bring down her guard or get her to make sloppy mistakes, mentioning things from her past that I shouldn't know.

Berserker - Leave him to Saber. She's the only one that he was focused on anyway. If I'm unable to avoid him, I should take out his master. The man is practically a cripple anyway.

Lancer – I should let Emiya deal with him the same way as canon. If I do run into him using debuffs will be my best bet.

Alexander – he is quite powerful, but he is far more focused on enjoying life. Depending if Gilgamesh is still alive I can leave it to him. If he's not, I may need to try hit and run tactics. The most significant boon is that Waver is always with him. If worst comes to worst, I can take him out or use Mental Command to force him to use his command seals on trivial things.

Assassin – There's not much I can do unless I can unlock my Reality Marble and draw every single assassin to my location finding them all would be next to impossible. Killing the fake priest won't be easy, a surprise attack might be my best bet. Maybe the servant I summon will have something up their sleeve.

Kiritsugu Emiya – He might not be a servant, but I think he deserves to be on the list as he is one of the most dangerous masters in the war. I should stay as far away from him as possible, only striking at him If I can get a guaranteed one hit kill.

"That will do for now," I said, nodding in satisfaction.

Pushing away from my desk I peered out the window to see if my parents had left yet, seeing both of their cars gone answered my question.

It's time to get to work. _"I.D Create: Empty."_ The room shattered, bringing forth my shadowed world.

Sitting with my legs crossed in the center of my room, I began trying to craft the spells I needed. Holding an opened palm in front of me, I started channelling Prana into my hand. Slowly a sickly green ball came into being. Aiming for the nearby wall, I fired.

 **You have created a new spell. +1 Magic**

 **Curse of Weakness: LV 1: EXP 6%: Cost: 50 Prana**

 **A spell that weakens the target's Strength Attribute by 40%**

 **Range: 100m**

It's a good start, but it's nowhere near strong enough, a servant with 1000 strength will indeed lose 400 points, but that's still incredibly powerful. From the handful of the different people, I have Observed I have come to the conclusion that 10 points per Attribute are the baseline for humans who are completely average at everything. Which means 400 strength is still 40 times stronger than an ordinary person.

I do have an idea how to improve it. I noticed as I levelled up many of my spells the damage increased and the cost decreased. It's possible that levelling up my new curse may make it capable enough to really make a difference.

So for the next 20 minutes, I continuous shot the curse at the wall. I used my entire Prana pool twice forcing me to stop I gathered it back easily using Meditation. In the end, it was worth it, not only did I gain 2 Magic for my repeated use of Magecraft but I also confirmed my assumption.

 **Curse of Weakness: LV 16: EXP 2%: Cost: 49 Prana**

 **A spell that weakens the target's Strength Attribute by 44%**

 **Range: 120m**

When it hit level 10, the effectiveness went up by 4%, which means if I can get it to level 100 I can weaken my target by 78%, that would bring 1000 to 220. It's still beyond human but not impossible to reach.

Now that I know my debuff plan would work, I moved on to figuring out an attack that could punch through Saber's Resistance. It's possible that lowering her Endurance may weaken it but putting too many eggs in the debuff basket could come back to bite me. I sat silently with my face in my hands in deep thought. I didn't move from that spot for what seemed like hours. In reality, it was only a few minutes.

"Durning my previous life I was an avid anime fan. I watch so many that it's hard to pinpoint a single one to gain inspiration from." I searched my memory for anything that could help, yet I came up with nothing. "Damn it! There has to of been something that negates magic. Something that breaks...That it!'

A skill from A Certain Magical Index entered my mind. An ability that could cancel any magical energy regardless of its origins.

Imagine Breaker.

It's exactly what I need. If I can turn it into a projectile, I would have the perfect weapon against not only Saber but all the Magus of the world.

Calming down from my excitement, I breathed deeply while picture my fingers snapping together to trigger my Circuits. I tried to remember everything about Imagine Breaker.

It's appearance when dispelling magic.

The bell-like sounds it emitted.

I could almost feel it. Only to be interrupted by a blue screen.

 **Unable to create: Imagine Breaking Burst. Requires: 50 Magic, 50 Intelligence.**

~Sigh~ "Of course I'm not skilled enough yet. Thankfully the requirements are not as bad as the Grail Purifier, which is strange. Perhaps I'm not able to create Imagine Breaker with the same amount of power as the original."

It doesn't matter. If I can reduce Saber's resistance even a single rank, I will be happy.

Satisfied with my work, I stood up, ready to get on with the real training.

"Just because I have a valid plan doesn't mean I shouldn't aim to stronger than anyone in the war, including servants."

VvVvV

It has been 5 years.

5 long years full of training, training and more training.

I worked myself to the bone. Gaining power I had been hesitant to believe I could ever hold within me. I am now on par with an E Rank servant. Most of my combat spells are at max level, and I was finally able to create Imagine Breaking Burst. It didn't give me the one I was hoping for, but it will make it possible to lower Saber's Magic Resistance.

 **Imagine Breaking Burst: LV 82: EXP 27%: Cost: 90 Prana**

 **A ranged spell inspired by A Certain Magical Index. It negates magic resistance upon contact.**

 **Ranks negated: 3**

 **Range: 260m**

It will bring A Rank down to D Rank. It's not perfect considering when I max its level will only be able to bring it down to E-Rank instead of completely negating it nut it should be enough for me to actually damage Arturia if I need to.

When I reached 50 Magic, I found out that when I hit each 50 point threshold, I gained a unique perk just like the web novel. I gain some extremely valuable boosts. As of now, my status is as followed:

 **Status**

 **Name: Dante Silver**

 **Age: 7 Years Old**

 **Level: 20**

 **Origin: Limitless**

 **[200% experience to any activity]**

 **Element: The Five Elements**

 **[200% experience to Ether, Wind, Water, Fire and Earth Magecraft]**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Exp Points: 18,900/823,820**

 **Health Points: 2500/2500**

 **Health Regen: 20.0 per sec**

 **Prana Points: 5000/5000**

 **Prana Regen: 194.4 per sec**

 **Magic Resistance: 10%**

 **Physical Resistance: 10%**

 **Attributes**

 **Strength: 197 [E+++} (216)**

 **Endurance: 100 {E}**

 **Dexterity: 125 {E+} (137)**

 **Intelligence: 201 {D}**

 **Magic: 243 {D+}**

 **Luck: 37**

 **Points: 95**

I advanced beyond my expectations. I gained the power to truly stand amongst those that call themselves powerful. Especially considering I unlocked my Reality Marble.

World of the Silver Sun. A blank white world with a silver sun.

When inside my world I have complete control over everything. Be it who is affected by gravity, who can breathe oxygen or who can use Prana. I'm like the Fate/Stay Itachi. Even better I can keep it active for around 50 seconds and only grows larger with every Magic point I gain now that I have a massive boost to my Prana Regen from the perks I obtained.

Another change I made was my living arrangements. I held nothing against my parents of this life, but they weren't truly my parents. I tried to look at them as true parents I just couldn't. When I fully accepted that I came to a decision, to do what Hermione did and made them forget they had a child. And had them move to America. It was for the best after all. I would be living in a world of Magic, and that was no place for them.

I used a significant amount of the money I had gained from the dungeons and an excessive degree of Mind Manipulation to buy myself a small 2 bedroom house in the countryside of Queensland. It was perfect for me. I was even able to create the skill bounded fields from setting up my workshop in the basement. The fields only stop sound and any traces of magic being expelled. I've pumped over 25,000 Prana into it so it should be relatively reliable.

At the moment I am in my workshop inscribing a Magic Summoning Circle into the floor. For a while I wasn't sure how I was going to summon my servant until I unlocked this:

 **Perfect Recall**

 **For reaching 50 Intelligence, you gain the skill: Perfect Recall:**

 **Any memory within your mind can be recalled with perfect clarity.**

With that, I was able to remember everything about the circle and summoning spell down to the smallest detail. When I solved that problem I couldn't help but ask myself "Why not summon your servant early?" It would allow me to learn everything I could about my servant, we could also enter the dungeons to get our teamwork to an acceptable level.

The biggest issue with doing an early summons was the chance I wouldn't get a Caster. Unfortunately, I couldn't fix that, I can remember the someone using an altered version of the Summoning Ritual, but that wasn't for a Caster it was for a Berserker, so I just have to take my chances.

Finishing the etching, I stood up and took a step back to get a good view of whoever I would summon.

Bringing forth the memory of the words to enact the ritual I began.

" _Ye first, O silver, O iron.  
O stone of the foundation, O Archduke of the Contract.  
Hear me in the name of our great teacher, the Archmagus Schweinorg.  
Let the descending winds be as a wall.  
Let the gates in all directions be shut, rising above the crown, and let the three-forked roads to the Kingdom revolve.  
Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut.  
Five perfections for each repetition.  
And now, let the filled sigils be annihilated in my stead!  
Set.  
Let thy body rest under my dominion, let my fate rest in thy blade.  
If thou submitteth to the call of the Holy Grail, and if thou wilt obey this mind, this reason, then thou shalt respond.  
I make my oath here.  
I am that person who is become the virtue of all Heaven.  
I am that person who is covered with the evil of all Hell.  
Thou seven heavens, clad in a trinity of words,  
come past thy restraining rings, and be thou the hands that protect the balance-!"_

Lightning and smoke filled the circle, flooding my workshop with an abundance of Prana. I could see a silhouette. As the smoke began to clear and my servant came into view, I couldn't stop my jaw as it fell to the floor.

"Servant Caster has answered your summons. I ask of you, are you my master?"

Standing in front of me was Medea of Colchis. The Witch of Betrayal. Of all the people for me to summon it had to be her didn't it. I know she can be a great ally if given a chance. I just need to get her on board before she decides to kill me instead.

"Indeed, I Dante Silver have summoned you. I must say it is a pleasure to meet you Princess Medea." I said trying to make a good first impression.

By the look on her face, she was surprised. " Oh? So you know who I am, and yet you do feel fear?"

I remained calm thanks to Gamer Mind as I responded "I would be lying if I said I am not afraid of you. However, I know the truth of your legend. The legend where the gods went out of their way to make your life as miserable as possible. Where you were betrayed, so you responded in kind. I know you are not truly the monster you were made out to be. So I ask you Princess Medea of Colchis will you accept me as your master?"

Medea took subdued footsteps towards me with a conflicted look on her face. "So you know of the life I have lived. You claim you don't see me as a monster but what guarantee can you give me that you will not betray me like the rest?" she asked with a slight edge to her voice.

It was do or die time. "I have nothing I can offer you other then my word, but if that is not enough then plunge Rulebreaker into my heart be done with it." I paused to let the weight of my words settle within the air. "If you do decide to accept me as your master then I will promise to not only accept you but also fulfil your wish, no matter it may be."

She gave me a look of disbelief and hope? "You say that you will accept me but what if I am truly the monster I was believed to be?"

"I will accept you for who you are, If you are a monster or not is entirely up to you. I'll accept you regardless." I said with as much sincerity as verbally possible.

I clearly said the right thing as I was awarded the most beautiful smile I have seen.

"Very well Dante Silver. The bargain has been struck. My fate is in your hands, Master."

VvVvVvV

 **A/N: So, in the end, I chose Medea. I wasn't sure who I was going to pick for a while, but my fondness for Medea won out. I'm not sure if they will be a pairing. Not now that's for sure, Dante may be fully grown man mentally,** **but unfortunately for him, his body** **is uncooperative in such matters.**

 **Anyway here is his full stats. Oh and if you haven't figured it out yet then let me spell it out: Dante is going to OVER F* &KING POWERED.**

 **Status**

 **Name: Dante Silver**

 **Age: 7 Years Old**

 **Level: 20**

 **Origin: Limitless**

 **[200% experience to any activity]**

 **Element: The Five Elements**

 **[200% experience to Ether, Wind, Water, Fire and Earth Magecraft]**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Exp Points: 18,900/823,820**

 **Health Points: 2500/2500**

 **Health Regen: 20.0 per sec**

 **Prana Points: 5000/5000**

 **Prana Regen: 194.4 per sec**

 **Magic Resistance: 10%**

 **Physical Resistance: 10%**

 **Attributes**

 **Strength: 197 [E+++} (216)**

 **Endurance: 100 {E}**

 **Dexterity: 125 {E+} (137)**

 **Intelligence: 201 {D}**

 **Magic: 243 {D+}**

 **Luck: 37**

 **Points: 95**

 **Perks**

 **Persisting Through the Ages:**

 **You are an anomaly, who has awakened the power within your blood that has lain dormant since The Age of The Gods. Are you the descendant of a Mythical Magus or another equally powerful individual? It's up to you to find out. [Highest Grade Magical Circuits] [150% experience gain for obscure or forgotten Magecraft] [No formal Magus education] [6 Magic. 5 Intelligence] [1 extra perk point]**

 **Prana Plant**

 **For reaching 50 Magic, you gain 200% Prana Regeneration.**

 **Magic Deflector**

 **For reaching 100 Magic, you gain 10% Magic Resistance.**

 **Caster Casualty**

 **For reaching 150 Magic, you gain 10% more damage with magic.**

 **Prana Factory**

 **For reaching 200 Magic, you gain 200% Prana Regeneration.**

 **Lion's Strength**

 **For reaching 50 Strength, you gain 10%** **more Strength.**

 **Push Beyond**

 **for reaching 100 strength, you gain the Push Beyond skill:**

 **Once per day you can increase your strength by 500% for 10 seconds.**

 **Iron Skin**

 **For reaching 50 Endurance, you gain 10% Physical Resistance.**

 **Second Wind**

 **For reaching 100 Endurance, you gain the skill Second wind:**

 **Once per day if your Health Points hit 1, you gain a full heal.**

 **Quick Feet**

 **for reaching 50 Dexterity, you gain 10% more Dexterity.**

 **Flash Step**

 **For reaching 100 Dexterity, you gain the skill Flash Step:**

 **3 times a day you can teleport in a straight line.**

 **Max Distance: 500m**

 **Perfect Recall**

 **For reaching 50 Intelligence, you gain the skill: Perfect Recall:**

 **Any memory within your mind can be recalled with perfect clarity**

 **Danger Sense**

 **For reaching 100 Intelligence, you gain skill Danger Sense:**

 **You will be alerted of Danger against your person 5 seconds before it happens.**

 **Fierce Mind**

 **For reaching 150 Intelligence, you gain the ability to add your Intelligence to Magic attacks.**

 **Great Learner**

 **For reaching 200 Intelligence, you gain 100% more experience in** **all your endeavours.**

 **Abilities**

 **Gamer Body: (Passive) LV MAX:**

 **Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. (They receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP). After sleep in a bed their HP, MP and all status effects are restored to normal.**

 **Gamer Mind: (Passive) LV MAX:**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through while maintaining a** **peaceful state of mind, it also grants an Immunity to psychological status effect.**

 **Magic Circuits(100) Rank EX: (Passive):**

 **Your Circuits produce 50 units of Od per Circuit.**

 **Magic Circuits are a pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself through the human body and what qualifies a person to be a Magus. Each circuit produces a set amount Od. The higher the quality of the circuits, the more Od is generated. Your Circuits generate 50 units of Od per Circuit.**

 **Reality Marble: World of The Silver Sun: LV 24: EXP 18%: Cost: 298 Prana per second:**

 **A Reality Marble of a stark white world, with a shining silver sun. The user controls the laws of the world, for example; who feels the strain of gravity and who doesn't.**

 **Activation Aria:**

 **Limits, I shall break them,**

 **Laws, I shall make them,**

 **Lands, I shall shake them,**

 **Behold my ultimate creation,**

 **World of the Silver Sun!**

 **Mental Interference: LV 52 : EXP: 10% (Passive):**

 **Spells that cause any number of effects on the target's mind. Each level adds 21% effectiveness to all of the Mind Interfering spells.**

 **Memory Manipulation: LV 30: EXP 0%: Cost:7 Prana:**

 **Memory Manipulation is** **an alteration of the mind's records to make a person forget about a certain event, effectiveness is limited by the number of deviations between what the target remembers and what the people around them remember.**

 **Observe: LV 81: EXP 36%: Cost:0 Prana:**

 **A skill to find the target's information. Observe is obtained through continuous observation. As its level increases, more information can be obtained. Current level allows for:**

 **Name, Level, Health Points, Prana Points, Attributes, and a Comprehensive Bio.**

 **Mana Sphere: LV 12: EXP 40%: Cost: 19 Prana:**

 **A sphere of condensed Prana. The users Magic Attributes increase the total damage.**

 **Damage: 10 HP**

 **Range:30m.**

 **Gate of The Gamer: LV MAX: EXP 8%: Cost: 20 Prana per sec:**

 **An ability created by The Gamer to replicate Gate of Babylon by using their Inventory. A transparent field is projected around the user that can launch items from within the Inventory. It can also store items into the Inventory that enter the Field automatically.**

 **Max launch speed: 1000mph.**

 **Range: 2000m**

 **I.D Create: LV: MAX EXP 100%: Cost: 90 Prana**

 **Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels. Will degrade under Gaia's influence.**

 **Current Time Limit: 100 hours**

 **Available Dungeons: Empty, Time Dilation, Prison. Zombie, Ghost, Orc, Giant, Demon, Dragon**

 **Range: 100m**

 **I.D Escape: LV MAX: EXP 100%: Cost: 40 Prana:**

 **Used to escape created dungeons. Can be used to escape Reality Marbles If I.D Escape level is greater then targets Reality Marble level.**

 **Range: Self**

 **Spinning Prana Sphere: LV MAX: EXP 0%: Cost: 1 Prana per sphere:**

 **A Prana Sphere with increased piercing power by adding a strong spin. The user's Magic Attributes increases the total damage. An extra Sphere is added every 3 levels.**

 **Base Damage: 90 HP.**

 **Current Spheres: 33**

 **Range: 300m**

 **Gatling Prana Shot: LV MAX: EXP 10%: Cost: 10 Prana per second:**

 **A continuous burst of condensed Prana Spheres that fires indefinitely until the user runs out of Prana or cancels the attack. The user's Magic Attributes increases the total damage.**

 **Base Damage: 100 HP per second**

 **Range: 350m**

 **Meditation: LV MAX: EXP 0%: Cost: N/A:**

 **Gather Mana for the world to recover the users own Prana reserves.**

 **250% increase in Prana Regen.** **Can not use while in combat.**

 **Range: Self**

 **Fireball: LV 11: EXP 60%: Cost: 19 Prana:**

 **Conjure a ball of flames that detonates on impact. Fire will spread if hitting a flammable material. The user's Magic Attributes increases the total damage.**

 **Base Damage: 20 HP**

 **Range: 40m**

 **Field of Mist: LV 44: EXP 32%: Cost: 6 Prana per second:**

 **Produces a thick** **mist to cover the designated area.**

 **Range: 90m**

 **Dispel: LV 9 EXP 11%: Cost: equal to target:**

 **using dispel one can end ongoing spells that have been cast on a creature or object or to temporarily suppress the magical abilities of a magical item.**

 **Range: Touch**

 **Prana Amour: LV 27: EXP 80%: Cost: user-defined:**

 **Conjures a transparent amour made of Prana. Its durability relies on how much Prana is spent to cast the spell. (500 Prana=700 Durability)**

 **Range: Self**

 **Water Wave: LV 10: EXP 10%: Cost: 19 Prana:**

 **A wall of water surges in the direction of the target.**

 **Damage: 15 HP**

 **Range: 30m**

 **Length: 4m**

 **Healing Hands: LV 75: EXP 30%: Cost: 13 Prana per second**

 **It allows you to hold the spell to continuously heal a target. It damages undead if used upon.**

 **Amount Healed: 40 HP per second**

 **Range: Touch**

 **Mental Command: LV 22: EXP 60%: Cost: 8 Prana per second**

 **Mental Command bends the target's will to the caster's. The subjugation lasts until the target breaks the link. During that time the subject will do anything the caster wants as long as it does not contradict his basic nature.**

 **Range: 5m**

 **Presence Concealment: LV 33: EXP 90%: Cost: 12 Prana per second**

 **Wraps a thin invisible layer of Prana that wards of attention from the user. Each level gains 2% in staying undetected for those purposely seeking the user.**

 **Rage: Self**

 **Mirror Illusion: LV MAX: EXP 100%: Cost: 20 Prana per duplicate:**

 **Create illusory copies of yourself. Until the spell ends the clones move with you and mimic your actions, shifting position, so it's impossible to track which image is real.** **Every 3 levels the caster can use an additional duplicate.**

 **Available Duplicates: 33**

 **Swift Movement: LV 25: EXP 60%: Cost: 8 prana per second:**

 **When activated, the user's Dexterity Attribute** **increases by 48% for as long as the spell is active.**

 **Range: 10m**

 **Ogre Strength** **: LV 38: EXP 10%: Cost: 7 prana per second:**

 **When activated, the user's** **Strength Attribute increases by 52% for as long as the spell is active.**

 **Range: 10m**

 **Curse of Weakness: LV MAX: EXP 0%: Cost: 40 Prana**

 **A spell that weakens the target's Strength Attribute by 78%**

 **Range: 300m**

 **Curse of Sickness: LV MAX: EXP 0%: Cost: 40 Prana**

 **A spell that weakens the target's Endurance Attribute by 78%**

 **Range: 300m**

 **Curse of Stagnation: LV MAX: EXP 0%: Cost: 40 Prana**

 **A spell that weakens the target's Dexterity Attribute by 78%**

 **Range: 300m**

 **Curse of the Magus: LV MAX: EXP 0%: Cost: 40 Prana**

 **A spell that weakens the target's Magic Attribute by 78%**

 **Range: 300m**

 **Curse of Stupidity: LV MAX: EXP 0%: Cost: 40 Prana**

 **A spell that weakens the target's Intelligence Attribute by 78%**

 **Range: 300m**

 **Curse of the Luckless: LV MAX: EXP 0%: Cost: 40 Prana**

 **A spell that weakens the target's Luck Attribute by 78%**

 **Range: 300m**

 **Imagine Breaking Burst: LV 82: EXP 27%: Cost: 90 Prana**

 **A ranged spell inspired by A Certain Magical Index. It negates magic resistance upon contact.**

 **Ranks negated: 3**

 **Range: 260m**

 **Tainted Grail Cleansing: LV: MAX: Cost: 4000 Prana**

 **A spell designed for a single purpose: cleanse The Holy Grail of the tainted Heroic Spirit residing within.**

 **Range: 5m**

 **Bounded Fields: LV 6: Cost: varied:**

 **The practice of knitting together magical energy and spreading across a designated area.**

 **Fields learnt: Soundless, No Magic traces.**


	4. To Find Joy

**Hello everyone.**

 **Due to many reviews** **complaining about too much stats I won't be posting any skills you already know about. I'll still be posting Dante's Attributes, new skills and new perks but that's pretty much it.**

 **Enjoy the latest chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night or Fate/Zero. If I did, there would be an EMIYA origin story.**

 **VvVvVvV**

 _Previously_

 _"Very well Dante Silver. The bargain has been struck. My fate is in your hands, Master."_

As the words left her mouth, the back of my hand felt as if it was on fire as a connection was established between us. Before I gathered my bearings an overwhelming amount of Prana filled the room emanating from Caster. I could fell a slight strain on my Prana reserves however my Regen rate is high enough that I recover far more than I am loosing.

The Prana within the air began to recede revealing Medea sporting a surprised look on her face "M-Master you have so much Prana! I did not think there was anyone from the modern era who could possess so much power. How did you obtain it?"

"I think it would be better to show you" I answered as I raised my hand towards the roof _"I.D Create: Time Dilation."_

As the room lost all of its colour, I turned to Medea. "This is part of my power as The Gamer. A power that allows me to transcend beyond what is possible for a human."

"The Gamer? I have never heard of such a power." Medea exclaimed, "Is it a Reality Marble?"

I shook my head how could I explain this. "No, it's not a Reality Marble. It does far more than just create this shadowed world." I paused to consider if I should reveal that I reincarnated into this world. 'I probably should. It will go a long way of truly earning her trust.'

"You see Medea, I was originally from a different world, but when I died, I was reincarnated into this world with the power of The Gamer. A power that allowed me to choose many different things about myself. The chose I made that granted me with the Prana I currently have was being related to someone from The Age of Gods. My output is a lot more watered down then someone such as yourself but compared to the Magus of this age, it is a considerable amount."

I took a long drawn out breath before continuing on "That is not the true power of The Gamer; however, it allows me to push myself beyond what should be possible for one such as myself. For instance; by my stats alone I could be considered an E-Rank servant." Medea stared at me like I was a madman, which to be fair I would have trouble believing me if I was her. "If you have any doubts, I will gladly allow you to use your magic to determine it for yourself."

She gave a small nod while closing her eyes in concentration. A few moments passed before her eyelids shot up in disbelief. "Impossible. No human of this day and age should be this strong!"

"As I said Medea, The Gamer allows me to push beyond what should be possible. Even as strong as I am now, I will only get stronger. This is 5 years worth of training, imagine what 10 years will look like."

Caster gave me a sly smirk. "I was summoned by a truly powerful Master wasn't I?" she asked rhetorically before her expression morphed into a look of confusion as she seemingly noticed something. "Master, why is my connection to The Grail so weak?"

Ah, I had forgotten about that. "That would be because I summoned you a few years early so that we can get better acclimated to one another."

"I see. Well, if we are going to be together for a few years, I would like to learn what sort of person you truly are Master."

I nodded as I motioned for Medea to follow me as I absently cast I.D Escape as we walked toward the living room. Entering our destination, I couldn't help but think how little I decorated. No pictures, no ornaments. Nothing but blank white walls, a black leather two-seated couch and a small coffee table with a black rug underneath. 'This place really needs a woman's touch.'

As we settled ourselves in comfortably I turned to Medea, "I think it is only fair that you learn about me, I do know a little about you after all. Ask me whatever you like, and I will do my best to answer."

"Hmm… how about I start with what your wish for The Grail is?" the hooded servant asked after a second of contemplation.

"My wish is to obtain the Third Magic; Heaven's Feel. With it, I hope to obtain a near infinite Prana capacity." I answered without hesitation.

"And what will do once you have obtained your wish?"

That brought me to a halt. 'what will I do after? I never stopped to think about what I wanted the Third for. I mean, an inexhaustible Prana supply would be great and all, but I need a goal. Something that I will find joy in.' So caught up in my thoughts I completely forgot Medea asked me a question.

"Master?"

Startled by Caster's voice, I almost jumped out of my seat. "Ah! Sorry, Medea I was deep in thought." I cleared my throat before continuing. "As for the answer to your question, I don't know what I'll do after we win. The truth is I was so focused on training I never stopped to think what I wanted to do after. I think I would like to something that brings me joy."

"What about you Medea? From what I know of you, you want a second chance at life. A life of your own, untarnished by the Gods." I found myself asking.

Medea gave me a solemn nod "Yes that is my wish. To be reborn into this age, where the Gods have long since lost the power to influence the world."

"And after you succeed?"

She seemed to ponder her answer before slowly lowering her hood, allowing me to see the gentle smile that adorned her face. "I want the same thing you do. Something that brings me joy, whatever that may be."

I returned her smile with one of my own. "Why don't we try to find our answer together Medea?"

"We will have to wait and see, won't we M-Dante?" She answered giving me a coy smile.

I let out a small chuckle, before getting our discussion back on track, "Leaving that aside, do you have any more questions for me?"

"I have a few more, before that, I'm curious, how old are you?"

I had expected that question. I might not look my age because of all the time I spent in the Time dilation I.D, but I still look no older the 11. Standing at 4'10 With long straight black hair tied into a ponytail I didn't look like a 7-year-old no matter which way you looked at it. "I'm 7 years old, however before I died in my previous life, I was 24. So technically I'm 31 years old."

"Only 7!? I had thought you were older. Not that it really matters, with our power combined I have little doubt we can win The Grail." Caster said with a small shake of her head. "I do have a more important question for you. How did you know of Rulebreaker? It wasn't something that I had with me in life. It was only granted to me after I became a Heroic Spirit."

'how should I explain this? I can't just come out and say "well you see, your from this game I played" that would be ridiculous. So maybe something close to the truth like I know of her from a story.'

"In my old world, some people told stories of other worlds. I was lucky enough to be told of this world, more specifically about the next two Grail Wars. I know who all the servants and masters are for both of them. I know all their strengths and weaknesses. As for you specifically, I had asked them to tell me more about you."

"I see, so there were seers from your past life that told you of me. But how could you of been sure that this is the world they were talking about?" Caster replied.

"When I first gained The Gamer, it spoke of Magic Circuits, and there was only one world I knew of that had them. The more convincing proof, however, was you. I knew your name, how you looked and your Noble Phantasm. When I saw you within the Summoning Circle, I knew with 100% certainty what world I was in." 'I hope that placates her for now.'

"Wait. You said that you knew every servant from both Grail Wars and I'm assuming that I was going to be summoned by someone other than you in this War. How can you be so sure that everything will still be the same?"

"Because nobody summoned you in this War. It was in the next War that you were originally summoned in. As for things remaining the same, The original Caster of this war didn't do much in the grand scheme of things. He was summoned by a serial murder with no Prana, using the latent magical blood of one of his victim to fuel the ritual." I stopped to consider if I should tell her of the problem with The Grail. 'It's better she knows now than to tell her during the War.'

"There's something else you should know. During the last War, one of the Founding Families summoned an irregular servant: Avenger. He was extremely weak and died in the early stages of the War. Normally that wouldn't be too big of a deal, however, what they didn't know was that they summoned a child who was forced to bare the world evil and by dying he would become Angra Mainyu: The Persian God of Darkness. When he was defeated, he was absorbed by The Grail like any other servant, except he wasn't just a servant anymore. He was able to corrupt The Grail to only grant wishes through destruction."

Medea had been quiet the entire time I was speaking, many expressions passed over her. Disbelief, Anger, Sadness then finally resting on determination.

"Did your seers tell you of a way it could be fixed?"

"They never went into specifics, so I had to develop a spell that is designed for only one purpose: cleansing The Grail of the taint."

"Good. I will have you show me this spell later, so I can confirm that it will be enough." Medea said in a tone of authority.

I simply nodded. She is from the Age of The Gods, after all, she may well have a way to improve the spell.

Medea stood from the couch while turning towards me "I think that should be enough for now. We have plenty of time to learn more about one another."

Before she could completely astalize, I asked a question of my own. "Medea, in the time before the War I was hoping you would be willing to train me in real Magecraft? Most of what I know is self-taught."

Stopping her astraliztion, Medea gained a pensive visage as she peered deep into my eyes. "if you prove yourself to me, then I will teach you what I know. If you don't then I will teach you nothing."

VvVvV

 **Three Months Later**

Needless to say, I proved myself and then some. She had me learn her _Atlas_ spell to see if I was capable of her Magecraft. After I achieved that in only a few seconds (only because a blue screen asked if I wanted to learn it) Medea accepted me as her student.

Something I didn't expect from her was how jealous she was of me having the ability to quickly learn new magic. That jealously had slowly degraded to yelling at me while pouting, just like she was at this very moment.

"This is not fair! Your ability allows you to learn in a few months what took me years to use!"

I couldn't help but to let out a sigh at the same statement I had heard for weeks "Medea, you know there is nothing I can do about it, so please stop pouting."

"I'm not pouting!"

As you can see after three months, we have become friendly with one another. I hadn't realised how much I missed having company, and I think she feels the same way.

I held up my hands in surrender. "Okay, okay you don't have an incredibly cute pout on your face. Nope, none at all."

As she was dressed in her casual clothes we had bought, there was no hood to hide the small blush on her face from me. I have been calling her cute ever since she started the pouting routine. It never fails to get a blush out of her.

"Stop teasing me and get ready to enter your Time Dilation I.D. If you really want to be at the level of a high-grade servant then you have to work hard for it." my hoodless servant said as she stomped out of the workshop.

She was right tho I did need to get stronger. Learning under Medea has granted me many different new spells, such as her teleportation spell _Trofa_ (the only spell she hasn't taught me is her _Rain of Light)._ She also helped me in advancing my Magic and Intelligence attributes by leaps and bounds. The perk I got for reaching 250 Magic was a game changer.

 **Magic Channelling**

 **For reaching 250 Magic, you gain the skill Magic Channelling:**

 **You may augment any of your attributes with your Magic attribute.**

 **Cost: The amount of your Magic attribute**

With this, I could push my strength in the A-Rank if I used it with Ogre Strength. However, that pales in comparison to one of the most significant skills Medea could teach me.

High-Speed Divine Words.

A skill that instead of using Prana to cast spells, I use the Mana that flows through the earth. The one issue for me is that I'm still learning the language, So only the spells s Medea taught me will work. So all in all my Magecraft studies have been very fruitful.

Today will be the last day I focus on purely increasing my Magic skills. My physical stats have been left on the back burner for too long.

Getting up from my sitting position, I headed for the kitchen. Medea spends most of her time there trying to learn how to cook when she first started, she would burn water. Now she can at least prepare a simple breakfast with no trouble.

Walking into the kitchen and sitting at the dining table I couldn't help but staring at Medea wearing an apron. It always brought a smile to my face. Seeing her like that made it extremely difficult to see her as the so-called 'Witch of Betrayal.'

Turning her head slightly to look at me in the corner of her eye. "Dante, we will start your physical training after I'm finished." I just nodded. I know better than to argue with her about her cooking. I sat in silence, watching her plate up our food. I may not need to eat, but I still can. It didn't take long before we were both digging into the bacon and eggs she had made.

A few minutes later Caster broke the silence. "We need to get your physical attributes on par with your magic ones. Especially your Endurance, it doesn't matter how strong you are with magic if you die within a single hit."

I nodded "That's true, and if we want to be in Japan months before the Wars starts, we will have to get me in shape before then. I don't think I should risk using too much magic there, It may alert the Second Owner."

After finishing our food, I opened up an I.D and got started on the next year of my life.

VvVvV

 **Three Months before The War**

Arriving in Japan, Medea and I exited the plane before hailing a cab to take us to the house we bought just beyond the Shopping District in Fuyuki City. We had decided that Medea would stay unastralized to sell the story of a Mother and Child going on a vacation to Japan.

Driving through the city, I once saw within an anime was unreal. I had seen a glimpse of the Temple where the greater Grail is housed underneath. Our primary objective.

Eventually, we arrived at our base of operations: a European two-floored house with a small front yard. We had been to Japan once before to purchase the house, set up our workshop and the bounded fields to keep the Magus within the city unaware of our presence.

Entering our base, we made our way to the sitting room to relax after our long flight. "Dante are you sure we shouldn't cleanse The Grail before the War? I know you don't want to risk changing the Servants that are summoned but what if we don't cleanse it in time?" Madea asked as we entered the sitting room.

"As long as we fix it after, all the other servants are summoned and before any other them are defeated there shouldn't be any problems. Besides if by the off chance we don't succeed, we have already developed a way for you to be tied to me after the War."

Medea looked away to hide the blush I know was on her face as she replied in a soft tone. "But you won't be able to get your wish. We promised we would help each other obtained our wishes. You have already helped me gain mine. Maybe it's not perfect, but with enough time we could find a way for me to exist in the world without me being tied to you."

A smile formed on my face at that. I didn't think we would ever be so close when I first summoned her, but I guess Medea just really wanted someone to actually care about her. I admit freely that I do. "Don't worry Medea. If we could find a way to keep you here, I'm sure we can find a way to increase my Prana supply. You already know of a safe way to implant others Magic Crests on to me, so if it comes to it, we can find those that won't be missed and take theirs."

Sending a smile my way before closing her eyes and relaxing further into the couch while speaking "When you first showed me your memories, and I saw the many different fates I could have met, I couldn't help but be even more grateful that you were the one who called for me from the Throne of Heroes. You once asked me what I would do after we won the War, I answered to find something that I could find joy in." She turned towards me opening her eyes "As long as I am with you I believe I will find all the joy I can ask for."

I couldn't help but agree. "We both will."

For the rest of the day, we merely basked in our companionship.

VvVvV

The next morning I awoke to the sound of chipping birds. Stretching my muscles, I move towards the bathroom to begin the start of the day. After having a shower, I stopped to look in the mirror to admire the changes my body has gone through the past years. Standing at 5'5 with Black hair flowing down to my lower back and grey eyes I struck an impressive figure.

All of the time I spent under time dilation caused my body to age to that of a 14-year-old. It's great to be no longer a child. However, the hormones are driving me mad. When you have a beautiful woman around you all the time it can make things quite difficult, more so when said beautiful woman is fully aware of it and feels the need to give a little payback for all the constant teasing.

Getting dressed in a casual dress shirt and slacks, I headed down to the workshop to see what Medea is up to. Channelling my Prana into a wall in the kitchen gave me access to a hidden entrance to our workshop. Walking down the stairs, I could see Medea using one of the Mystic Code constructors.

"Still working on it?"

"Yes, I am just putting some finishing touches on it. When I'm done, you won't have rely only on your Gamer ability for defence. You will have a trump card, something that can protect you even if I'm not with you." She answered with pride.

"Have you given it a name?" I asked curiously.

She hummed to herself for a moment before replying. "I was thinking Shield of the Silver Wish."

I chuckled "It's a good name. Using the word silver seems to be a running theme of mine."

We fell into silence as I watched my lovely servant work. It took another hour before I could hold the finished product.

Handing me a beautiful silver pendant covered in numerous etchings and a glowing purple gem in the middle, Medea looked at me expectantly. "Go on. Use Observe on it."

 **Shield of the Silver Wish: Rank: EX**

 **A Conceptual Shield built around the concept of 'protect.' Soul-bonded to Dante Sliver.**

 **An invisible barrier surrounds the holder at all times.**

 **Durability: 200,000**

 **A boost to the holders healing rate**

 **Health Regen: 150.0 p/s**

 **Created by Medea**

I stared at the pendant speechlessly. I looked up at Medea with wide eyes "Y-You created me my own Avalon." she gave me an uncertain nod, clearly misunderstanding my reaction. Not wanting for her to feel if she had done something wrong I did the first thing that entered my mind. I quickly swept her up in a tight embrace, spinning her around while saying 'thank you' over and over again. After half a minute I finally put her down, not before planting a quick peck on her cheek.

I was going to ask how it worked but was stopped by Medea throwing herself at me, grabbing my head roughly and kissing me on the lips.

Pulling away with a satisfied smile on her face "I've wanted to do that for weeks."

"Yeah me too," I replied absently, still in a state of shock.

With her arms still wrapped around my neck, she asked: "Now do you want to know how your new shields works or not?" Giving me a sly smile.

So entranced by her radiant smile I could only nod.

"All you have to do is place it around your neck and channel some Prana into it. It will seep into your soul, making it impossible for someone to take it from you. Not even I can remove it."

Coming back to my senses, I did as I was instructed and placed the pendant around my neck. Suddenly I could feel it sinking into my chest, it felt as if it was giving me a warm protective embrace.

Placing a hand on Medea's cheek. "Well, I think it's time we adequately prepare this house for the Holy War.

VvVvVvVvV

 **A/N Before anyone says Medea warmed up to Dante to quickly ide like to point out that they have been together for almost 2 years. In canon, she fell for a guy in under a week. Anyway, I tried to give Dante a little bit more character before we jump into the war.**

 **Also, I'm going to put Medea's Servant Attributes down below. My reasoning for having them so high is based off how much stronger Saber got after she partnered with Rin;** **a Competent Magus against Shirou; a Novice.**

 **VvVvV**

 **Name: Medea**

 **Class: Caster**

 **Parameters**

 **Strength: C**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: A**

 **Mana: EX**

 **Luck: A+**

 **Noble Phantasm: A**

 **New Status, Perks and Skills**

 **Status**

 **Name: Dante Silver**

 **Age: 9 Years Old**

 **Level: 22**

 **Origin: Limitless**

 **[200% experience to any activity]**

 **Element: The Five Elements**

 **[200% experience to Ether, Wind, Water, Fire and Earth Magecraft]**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Exp Points: 230,506/1,853,595**

 **Health Points: 7180/7180 (10052)**

 **Health Regen: 338.4 per sec**

 **Prana Points: 5000/5000**

 **Prana Regen: 314.0 per sec [-25.0 for maintaining a servant]**

 **Magic Resistance: 30%**

 **Physical Resistance: 30%**

 **Attributes**

 **Strength: 242 [D++} (290)**

 **Endurance: 314 {C}**

 **Dexterity: 201 {D} (241)**

 **Intelligence: 241 {D}**

 **Magic: 340 {C+}**

 **Luck: 37**

 **Points: 105**

 **Perks**

 **Magic Channelling**

 **For reaching 250 Magic, you gain the skill Magic Channelling:**

 **You may augment any of your attributes with your Magic attribute.**

 **Cost: The amount of your Magic attribute**

 **Resist Magic**

 **For reaching 300 Magic, you gain 20% more Magic Resistance.**

 **Greater Strength**

 **For reaching 150 strength, you gain 10% more Strength.**

 **Shockwave Clap**

 **For reaching 200 Strength, you gain the skill Shockwave Clap:**

 **A ranged attack using you Strength.**

 **Healthy Body**

 **For reaching 150 Endurance, you gain 20% more Health Points.**

 **Enhanced Regeneration**

 **For reaching 200 Endurance, you gain 200% Health Regeneration.**

 **Damage Taker**

 **For reaching 250 Endurance, you gain 20% more Physical Resistance.**

 **Greater Healthy Body**

 **For reaching 300 Endurance, you gain 20% more Health Points.**

 **Speed Burst**

 **for reaching 150 Dexterity, you gain the** **Speed Burst skill:**

 **Once per day you can increase your Dexterity by 500% for 10 seconds.**

 **Greater Quickness**

 **For reaching 200 Dexterity, you gain 10% more Dexterity**

 **Skills**

 **Atlas: LV 68: EXP: 48%: Cost: 94 Prana per second(N/A with HSDW)**

 **A spell** **which freezes the target in place by altering the pressure of the atmosphere to anchor a region of space. Everything in the surrounding is frozen, and it is potent enough to hold even Servants in place.**

 **Trofa: LV: 82: EXP 14%: Cost: 107 Prana(N/A with HSDW) :**

 **a** **Spatial Transportation** **spell that is an imitation of the True Magic governing teleportation much like the teleportation granted by Command Spells.**

 **Distance: 740m**

 **Aero: LV: 42: EXP 0%: Cost: 96 Prana(N/A with HSDW)**

 **A plague wind spell that easily minces a target as if they were sent through an enormous fan.**

 **Celaeno: LV: 35: EXP 12%: Cost: 97 Prana(N/A with HSDW)**

 **A widespread electrical attack, it has the power to fry a human in only seconds.**

 **Argos: LV MAX: EXP 0%: Cost: 190 Prana(N/A with HSDW)**

 **The spell grants a glass-like barrier that has the same toughness as Berserker's skin.**

 **Durability: 10,000 Hit Points**

 **High-Speed Divine Words: LV MAX: Cost: N/A  
** **A skill that allows the user to cast spells without the use of their Magic Circuits, drawing from the planet instead.**

 **Greater Reinforcement: LV 79: EXP 98%: Cost: 173 Prana per second:**

 **An extremely strong version of Reinforcement for humans, significantly strengthening them and allowing them to harm spiritual bodies like Servants. Increase Strength and Dexterity by 500%.**

 **Rain of Light: LV: 6: EXP 74%: Cost: 250 Prana per Beam(N/A with HSDW)**

 **A volley of rapidly fired beams of light each with an A rank power of attack. Each beam is capable of destroying the body of a Servant with a direct hit.**

 **Max Beams: 2**

 **VvVvVvV**


	5. Shattered Plans

**Hello everyone.**

 **I thought I would let you all know this won't be a Harem. If you have looked at my profile, then you would know that this is one of my first stories. I'm not confident enough in my romantic writing to do a Harem. I apologise if that was something you were hoping for.**

 **Enjoy the Chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night or Fate/Zero. If I did Medea would have had her own Route.**

VvVvVvV

Over the last few months, Medea and I have been busy preparing for the arrival of the other Magus participating in the War. We deployed familiars throughout the city, mainly at the airport, The Tohsaka Manor, The Matou Manor, The Church and The Ryuudou Temple. After a lengthy discussion weighing the pros and the cons, we decided we would save Sakura and destroy her 'grandfather' after Berserker is summoned. Neither of us can allow such a horrible thing to happen to an innocent girl.

We also began frequently visiting The Temple that housed The Greater Grail to not only confirm that the grail is intact but also to throw any suspicion off us when we do finally go to cleanse The Grail of its taint.

With everything set up for the War, we needed something to pass for the next few weeks. What we decided on was finding out who my ancestor from the Age of The Gods was. Medea used a Legacy spell to find the identity of the source of my ancient blood. It surprised us both when we found out who it was.

Romulus.

The Founding Hero of Rome.

Believed to be the son of the God of War Mars.

The man that was later known as The King of Nation Building.

That wasn't the biggest surprise, however. The biggest surprise was the blue screen that appeared the moment after I found out.

 **You are the descendant of Romulus The Founding Hero of Rome**

 **you gain the following benefits:**

 **Imperial Privilege: EX Rank:**

 **An ability that, due to the insistence of the owner, Skills that are essentially impossible to possess can be obtained for a short period of time. Due to having EX Rank, even the "** _ **burden to the body**_ **" can be acquired (such as Divinity).**

 **Magna Voluisse Magnum: All Things Lead to My Spear: A++ Rank:**

 **Type: Anti-Army**

 **A Noble Phantasm endowed with the ability to manipulate plants, and the calling of its True Name causes it to undergo a great transformation into a large tree to create the "** _ **past/present/future appearance of the imperial capital of Rome.**_ **"** **It washes away the target with a torrent of violent waves, a mass weapon Rome, the ever-growing tree sprouting from the earth.**

I was astonished. Not only did I get my own Noble Phantasm but I got one of the most overpowered skills any Servant has. A power which allows me to copy someone's ability. Combine that with The Gamer, and I completely overwrite the temporary aspect of the skill. I confirmed that I work in the way I was thinking of copying Medea's Item Construction Ability.

 **Item Construction: A Rank:**

 **It is the Skill to manufacture magical items, from implements of war to items for daily use. Also, this Skill requires time to gather components and manufacture items.**

This changed everything. If I could take Saber's Magic Resistance or Assassin's Presence Concealment, I could beat Servants at their own game. I don't even have to get close to them to take the skills. I just need to see them with my own eyes and presto new skill.

The only other thing I did with my time except snuggling with Medea was work on my Luck. It was simple. So simple that I had to hit myself for not thinking of it earlier. I flip a coin while calling out which side I think it will land on. I did that for hours on end, trying to increase my attribute that had fallen behind. I was pleasantly surprised with the perks I received.

 **Lucky Shot**

 **For reaching 50 Luck, you gain a** **5% chance to reflect Magic attacks.**

 **Social Luck**

 **For reaching 100 Luck, you gain the skill: Social Luck:**

 **200% luck that applies to social-only situations.**

They're not world-changing perks, but they could both be lifesavers in the right situation.

Pulled out of my thought by Medea entering our workshop dressed in her black and purple robes. "The final Servant has been summoned, Dante. It is time."

Nodding my head, I put on my black coat to keep me warm for the cold night air, before turning to Medea "I think it would be best for you to go into spirit form while we head to The Temple. It will allow you to remain in battle ready." Giving me a small nod Medea vanished into thin air.

Walking through the city at a subdued pace, I thought through the plans we devised. Most of what I had planned years ago was much the same. Avoid our opponents and strike at the opportune moments. Which got thrown out the window when I saw who was standing at the base of Temple stairs.

Gilgamesh.

'WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK IS HE DOING HERE!?' calming down with the assistance of Gamer Mind I relayed our new plan to Medea through our link. 'Medea do NOT show yourself unless absolutely necessary. You may be a lot strong then you were in the events we saw in my memories, but I've got the best chance against him.'

'Fine. I will only intervene if your life is in danger. I'm not losing you.' She replied in a shaky tone.

'You won't.'

Stopping a short distance away from Gilgamesh I started by copying his skills. I gained A+ Charisma and C Magic Resistance which was converted to 30% Magic Resistance.

I then started my preparations in case this came to a fight.

' _Gate of The Gamer' 'Swift Movement' 'Ogre Strength'_ that will do for now.

The Golden King look at me with curiosity. "Oh? Are you lost, little boy?"

'Medea, seeing as the plan had changed our best bet is to provoke him into a fight. When he starts using his Gate I'll cancel it out with mine, then we will do a combined Atlas giving me enough time to activate my Reality Marble. Once there I can stop his ability to move and use Magic allowing us to hit him with everything we've got.'

Not waiting for a response I got on with something I never thought I would do: deliberately pissing of The King of Heroes.

"Lost? I think you must be mistaking me with yourself, you did lose your best friend to your own foolishness, Or perhaps you are lost now, just as you were when you were a child, receiving all those pats on the head like the good golden dog you are."

By the look of absolute fury on his face, I think I hit a sore spot.

"YOU DARE! YOU HAVE GUARANTEED YOUR DEATH YOU FILTHY MONGREL!"

The sky behind him was littered with weapons in golden portals. They shot out at me with deadly speed and precision. Fury became shockhowever, as he watched as all of his weapons disappear. Not wasting the opportunity we burst into action.

" _ATLAS!"_ Our voices overlapped as we hit him from both sides. Swiftly I went through my Aria.

" _Limits, I shall break them,"_

" _Laws, I shall make them,"_

 _"Lands, I shall shake them."_

 _"Behold my Creation."_

" _WORLD OF THE SILVER SUN!"_

The world shattered as my world came into reality. A world of white sand, white skies and a glowing silver sun.

Immediately I restricted his movements and denied him the ability to use any magical energy. After ensuring he couldn't escape, I started my spell chain while sprinting straight for him. _"Imagine Breaker Burst" "Curse of Sickness"_ " _Greater Reinforcement" "Push Beyond" "Magic Channeling" T_ he end result? Gilgamesh- No Magic Resistance and less Endurance than an E Rank. Me – 4102 points in Strength. Pulling my spear out of my inventory I slashed in quick succession aiming for his neck, torso and legs before I could finish my third slash, I had already obliterating him.

It was over in under 10 seconds. A blue screen appeared confirming the kill.

 **You have defeated the Servant: Gilgamesh.**

 **Gain:**

 **10,000,000 Experience**

 **Title: Servant Slayer(10% more damage to Servants)**

 **Enkidu: Chains of Heaven**

I was speechless. I didn't think my improvised plan would work so well. As Gilgamesh's essence began to fade, I came back to my senses "Medea! Capture his essence!" that snapped her out of her stupor, Utilizing High-Speed Divine Words she spoke a 3-word spell, suddenly the glowing essence halted before slowly crystallising. When it was done all that was left was a bright gold crystal.

"That was a close one if we hadn't captured it, it would have gone to The Grail. When we purify it, we don't need any anomalies." I said letting out a long drawn out breath.

"Dante, we can talk about this later. You need to bring down your Reality Marble so we can hurry to The Greater Grail. The Tohsaka Master will know that his Servant has been defeated."

Nodding I cut the flow of my Prana to my world. As soon as the world came back in to focus we darted towards the cave that houses The Grail. Arriving as quickly as we could, we saw the magic circles etched throughout the cavern and a massive glowing stone. Stepping closer, we clasped hands and chanted in the Divine Words as one " _καθαρίστε τις Δόσεις του Θεού_ _" (Cleanse the Chalices of God)_ Black sludge began seeping fromthe Magic Circle, followed by the sound of howling. "Again!" we repeated the chant several more time before finally the corruption burned in a bright Holy Light. Exhausted I almost collapsed to the ground only to be caught by Medea. "Easy, I've got you."

I pointed towards the stone."Check if it's gone before worrying about me." Hesitantly Medea nodded, gently placing me on the ground before closing her eyes in concentration. A few moments passed before she turned back to me before she could say anything, however, a blue screen appeared.

 **Main Objective: Cleanse The Holy Grail –** **Complete** **.**

 **You gain:**

 **500,000 Experience**

 **20 Magic Attributes**

 **A Chance of a Wish**

 **Overcharge**

 **For reaching 350 Magic, you gain the skill: Overcharge:**

 **1 use per day – you gain 500% more Magic for 10 seconds**

"I got a blue screen confirming its gone," I said as I tried to get up, only to fall back down.

"Dante!" Medea came running towards me, placing my head into her lap. I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm going to need for you to get us home. Using that much pure Mana took a toll on me. Oh and don't worry about hiding your magic too much, if the Masters and Servants didn't feel my Reality Marble then they damn well felt the Purification."

Nodding Medea swept me into her arms before Teleporting us back to base. The last thing I say before I fell asleep was the worried face of my beautiful partner.

VvVvV

Opening my eyes, I could feel someone stroking my cheek gently. Looking up to see Medea giving me that beautiful smile of her. "Good morning Dante. I'm glad that you have awoken, you had me worried." Reaching up to pull her in for a quick kiss.

"Sorry I had you worried Medea. Has anything happened since I passed out?"

Medea shook her head. "Nothing important, I saw Assassin with a familiar, poking around the Temple. The fact the 'fake priest' as you call him is now residing in The Church means him and the Tohsaka have already pulled off their ruse about the death of Assassin."

A drawn out sigh escaped my mouth. "I'm not sure what is going to happen now that Archer is dead." I shook my head "I still can't believe we defeated him so quickly."

Medea nodded "He was powerful, but your own Gate negated his biggest advantage." changing the subject she continued, "Do you remember what the next big event was?"

Activating Perfect Recall, I shuffled through the episodes of Fate/Zero. The greatest thing about Zero was it telling what time different scenes happened. Finding the memory, I responded, "Lancer and Saber will start their duel on the docks at 7:45PM. What's the time now?"

"It is currently 11:00AM."

"Hmm..i think we should attack The Matou Residence around the same time as the duel. When we save Sakura, we can take her Berserker's Master and convince him to forfeit his Servant. We will have to dispose of the Crest Worms inside him, but that shouldn't be too much of an issue."

A look of disgust formed on Medea's face. "I cannot believe there are those that still use those foul things. In my Age, only the foolish or the desperate used them." shaking her head to rid herself of the foul worms. "What will we use Berserker for?"

"To weaken Saber. He is Lancelot after all, one of her Knights of the Round Table. He might not accomplish much, but it's better than killing him outright and gaining nothing from it."

After confirming our plans, we fell into a comfortable silence as Medea ran her fingers through my hair and as I relaxed further into her lap.

VvVvV

'Dante, you never said what you wanted to do with the boy.' Medea said over our bond as we stood a block away from The Matou Manor, hidden under a convincing illusion.

'We will leave him alive if we can, however, if he is used as a hostage by the old worm to try and stop us then we may have to kill him.' I replied with a solemn look.

We moved towards the manor, ready to enact our plan. The plan was simple. We would use the bounded fields surrounding the house by changing their function to deny Zouken from shifting to any other of his worms. After we have him pinned down, Medea will use a spell she learned when she was alive to erase his soul.

Arriving at the manor, we stopped outside of the bounded field to avoid detection. Medea came out of her spirit form and began altering the field. A minute past before she nodded to me, notifying me that she was finished. "I can feel his presence on the first floor."

Swiftly moving towards our target, I prepared an _Atlas_ and Enkidu to hold 'him' in place as I booted the front door off its hinges. Zouken was surprised for a moment before sending out a swarm of worms towards us. Before the swarm could reach us, I shot Enkidu towards the worm user. Not expecting such an action, my chains caught him and wrapped him in a cocoon of chains.

While I subdued our true target, Medea had sent a burst of electricity, frying the worms that were threatening to overrun us, leaving only the three of us in the room. I cast an _Atlas_ as a precaution, as Medea stood in front of Zouken. I created a gap in the chain prison to allow for a Magic Circle to form on the old worm him, as Medea cast her spell _"αφαιρέστε ψυχή."(_ _remove soul)_ A muffled scream echoed throughout the manor before going silent.

Calling back The Chains of Heaven, a shrivelled corpse fell to the ground. "Caster, is he gone for good?" I asked, using her class instead of her name in the off chance someone is watching.

"Yes, Master. I have used that spell on a worm Magus before, it removes the soul and forces it to pass on," she replied.

"Good."

Seeing the 'Training Room' with my own eyes was far more disgusting than seeing it in the anime. The worms writhed around producing a wet sickly sound throughout the basement. Turning to Medea seeing the same disgusted look I was sporting I spoke, "I'll leave disposing the worms to you, I'll use the Chain to pull Sakura out." not waiting for a response I sent out Enkidu to gently secure the tortured little girl.

As Sakura was released from the worm's grip, Medea cast a spell of insect repulsion forcing the remaining worms on the girl to flee. Pulling her towards me, I brought a blanket out of my inventory and wrapped her in it snugly. Nodding at legendary Magus to finish what we started. Magic Circles appeared on every surface of the basement, an ominous purple light illuminated the area.

Scooping Sakura into my arms, we walked out of the basement. As the door closed an explosion rocked the manor, incinerating everything in that infernal room. Grasping Medea's hand we teleported away, leaving behind Shinji and his father to find the fallout of our assault.

VvVvV

Finding Berserker's Master was easy. He didn't have a base of operation, so he was always on the move. As of right now, he was hunched over in an old warehouse, vomiting up his own blood. Watching on Medea's crystal ball for the perfect moment to appear before him. We had placed a strong sleep spell on Sakura the moment we arrived home, the last thing we needed was a confused young girl thinking we were her heroes. We will leave that to Kariya.

We decided to leave Sakura here at our base while we negotiated with the Matou representative. It may be a bit more difficult to convince him without her being with us, but it was better than risking Berserker attacking us and her getting caught in the crossfire. Placing Sakura on the couch, I held out my hand towards Medea. "You know what, I think you deserve a reward later for all the hard work you've done tonight," I said to Medea with a sly wink. "After we are finished we can do whatever you like."

"Anything?" She asked with a bright blush upon her cheeks.

"Anything. But first, let us get things finished with Kariya and Sakura."

Nodding her head, Medea grasped my extended hand and took us directly to our target. Appearing on the other side of the warehouse to the white-haired man, allowed us to approach without having to worry about Berserker attempting to cut us down to moment he saw us. As we got closer, Medea wove an illusion are the pair of us to hide I identities.

As we entered the area where Kariya was located, he forced himself to his feet as he noticed us. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he said in a strained voice as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"We are to make a deal with you Kariya Matou. We are aware of why you entered the Holy Grail War, and we are here to propose a trade." That seemed to both piss him off and bring him to hope if his expression was anything to go by.

"Trade? You think you can help me? Are you willing to obtain the Grail and hand it over to me?!" he asked rhetorically "I don't think so!" He screamed as Berserker materialised Beside him.

I motioned to Medea to float her crystal ball over to him. "See for yourself. We have already disposed of the worm that held her." An image of a peacefully sleeping Sakura in the ball.

That drained all the fury out of him. He reached out his hands and snatched the ball, staring hopefully at the image. He looked over at me with eyes of desperation. "Is this real? Did you truly save her?" he pleaded.

I nodded. "We have her in a safe place. Anything short of a Caster Servant will not be able to breach the bounded fields surrounding where she is located. If you would come with us, you can confirm it yourself." I stated as I reached out a hand.

He hesitated for a moment before Berserker disappeared and he grabbed onto my waiting hand. The instant he clasped my hand we appeared in front of Sakura's sleeping form. Kariya shook his head to clear his disorientation. Once he had regained his focus, he latched on to the sleeping girl's form, hugging her with as much affection as he could muster. Noticing that she wasn't waking, he turned to me in a panic. "What's wrong with her? Why won't she wake up?"

I raised my hands in a placating manner, "be at ease, we place a strong sleep spell on her. We will wake her after we have extracted the Crest Worms from you and brought your health to an acceptable level."

He shook his head furiously "if you remove the worms I will die."

"No, you won't," I stated with confidence while motioning to Medea. "My Servant is a Caster. She can free you from the worms grip, just as she did with Sakura. She can also heal you from the damage they have caused. You will need to be in top form to look after that, you girl."

Shocked, he remained silent before finally responding "You said you wanted to trade. What do you want in exchange for doing all this?"

"We want you to relinquish Berserker to us. A more then generous trade, it's not as if you need him anymore."

"T-That's all? You don't want anything else" he asked in disbelief.

"That's all. We will do the transfer after you are healed." I gestured towards the Magic Circle on the floor on the other side of the couch. "All you have to do is lie down in the center of the Circle, and we will do the rest."

Reluctantly letting go of Sakura, he walked over to the circle and began doing what I instructed. Medea raised her staff and commenced the rejuvenation ritual. Chanting quickly in the Ancient Greek tongue, a blue light illuminated the room, as Kariya' body started gaining more mass. His hair lost it's bone white color as it slowly returned to his original black. Worms littered the floor as they attempted to escape from their doomed fate.

After Five minutes Medea stopped her incantation. Nodding towards me she cast a controlled fire spell to incinerate what was left of the vile insects. The Matou outcast sluggishly got to his feet, running a hand through his hair he turned towards me, raising his hand. "I hereby forfeit my Command Seals and Servant to the Master of Caster." A burning pain shot through my forearm as the seals seared themselves onto my skin. Mentally activating my status to see the drain of possessing two servants had on my Prana reserves. I was pleasantly surprised that it was only draining 50 Prana per second. A ludicrous amount for a regular mage, for me, however, it was barely making a dent.

Smiling with satisfaction, I pointed at the still sleeping girl. "You kept your end of the bargain, you are free to take her. I would like to give you some advice if you would be willing to listen." he looked at me curiously, waiting for me to continue. "Leave Japan for the time being. Help Sakura come to terms with the fact she was given to the Matous. If you still wish to reunite her with her sister then perhaps you should take the position of Head of the Family. I doubt that the Tohsaka Patriarch would reinstate her as a Tohsaka."

The Matou stayed silent throughout my speech, seemingly contemplating what his next move would be. Eventually, he nodded. "I think I will follow your advice. As much as I want to take her back to her home, I know that bastard Tokiomi won't accept it. If I become the Head of The Family I know I can protect her." Giving a slight bow, he continued "Thank you for everything you have done. I will forever be in your debt."

"It was no problem. I may be a Magus, but that doesn't mean I should destroy lives needlessly."

Giving me a grateful smile, Kariya moved to Sakura's side. He gently scooped her in his arms before looking at me over his shoulder. "Could you drop us at the airport? I wish to leave this country as soon as possible." Without prompting Medea placed a hand on his shoulder preparing to take him to his preferred destination. " Before I go, would you mind telling me your name?" he asked still glancing at me.

I did an exaggerated bow with a hand across my chest "Dante Silver, at your service."

Nodding, he sent me one last 'thank you' before teleporting away.

"Now Lancelot, let's talk about what I want you to do."

VvVvVvV

 **A/N: The War has kicked off, and all of Dante's plans have gone up in flames. I hope I did an acceptable job at humanising him a little more.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow and Review it helps light a fire under me to write more.**

 **Alakrux Signing Off.**

 **Status**

 **Name: Dante Silver**

 **Age: 9 Years Old** **(Physical Age 15)**

 **Level: 2** **5**

 **Origin: Limitless**

 **[200% experience to any activity]**

 **Element: The Five Elements**

 **[200% experience to Ether, Wind, Water, Fire and Earth Magecraft]**

 **Title:** **Servant Slayer (10% more damage to Servants)**

 **Exp Points:** **1,925,931** **/6,255,885**

 **Health Points: 10136/ 10136**

 **Health Regen:** **428.4** **per sec**

 **Prana Points: 5000/5000**

 **Prana Regen:** **360.0** **per se** **c** **[-** **50** **.0 for maintaining a servant]**

 **Magic Resistance: 60%**

 **Physical Resistance: 30%**

 **Attributes**

 **Strength: 242 [D+} (290)**

 **Endurance: 314 {C}**

 **Dexterity: 201 {D} (241)**

 **Intelligence: 241 {D+}**

 **Magic:** **360** **{C+** **}**

 **Luck: 126 {E+}**

 **Points: 120**

 **Perks**

 **Imperial Privilege: EX Rank:**

 **An ability that, due to the insistence of the owner, Skills that are essentially impossible to possess can be obtained for a short period of time. Due to having EX Rank, even the "** _ **burden to the body**_ **" can be acquired (such as Divinity).**

 **Magna Voluisse Magnum: All Things Lead to My Spear: A++ Rank:**

 **Type: Anti-Army**

 **A Noble Phantasm endowed with the ability to manipulate plants, and the calling of its True Name causes it to undergo a great transformation into a large tree to create the "** _ **past/present/future appearance of the imperial capital of Rome.**_ **"**

 **Item Construction: A Rank:**

 **It is the Skill to manufacture magical items, from implements of war to items for daily use. Also, this Skill requires time to gather components and manufacture items.**

 **Lucky Shot**

 **For reaching 50 Luck, you gain a** **5% chance to reflect Magic attacks.**

 **Social Luck**

 **For reaching 100 Luck, you gain the skill: Social Luck:**

 **200% luck that applies to social-only situations.**

 **Charisma: A+ Rank:**

 **A skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Increases the ability of allies during group battles.**

 **At this Rank, it is no longer popularity or skill, but rather a kind of spell** _ **(curse)**_ **in itself. An army led by you will have a tremendous increase in abilities.**


	6. Another One Bites The Dust

**Hello Everyone.**

 **Some asked if there would be lemons, I tried to write one but it was pretty bad, so unless someone would be willing to write them for me there won't be any.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Dante Silver; the silverest of all Dantes and the Shield of The Silver Wish; the silverest of all Wishes. Nothing more, nothing less.**

VvVvVvV

 _Previously_

" _Now Lancelot, let's talk about what I want you to do."_

VvVvVvV

The moment those words left my mouth, Berserker materialised with an inhuman screech _"_ _ **A-urrrrrr!"**_ I couldn't help but sigh at how loud he was "its a good thing we have a sound dampening bounded field set up" I muttered to myself while pinching the bridge of my nose.

Turning my attention back to Lancelot. "You're no good to me completely unresponsive, so deactivate Madness Enhancement" slowly he stopped shaking in a fury before reaching up and removing his helmet.

" _ **W-What would you have me do Master?"**_ he asked in a guttural tone.

"The same thing you want to do Lancelot. You want to face off against your King to receive the punishment you feel you deserve. Before that tho _"Imperial Privilege."_

 **You gain:**

 **Protection of the Fairies: A Rank**

 **Grants the capacity to increase one's Luck by 300 in dangerous situations. Activation is limited to battlefields, where it is possible to perform feats of arms.**

 **Eternal Arms Mastership: A+ Rank**

 **Mastership of combat arts has reached the point of being said to be unrivalled. By complete merging of mind, body and technique, it is possible to make use of full fighting skills even when under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance.**

Dismissing the box with a thought, I continued. "As I was saying, I want you to fight your King, whether you beat her or merely damage her doesn't matter to me. As long as one of you dies, I will be satisfied. Are you willing to do that Lancelot?"

He replied without hesitation _ **"As long as I am allowed to face Arturia I do not care if I win the Grail. My wish to face the judgment of my King will have been accomplished regardless."**_

"Good. Then by my first Command Seal, I order you to find Saber and fight her with the intent to kill. By my second Command Seal, I order to rise back up at full strength, no matter how many times you are struck down." Lancelot nodded, placing his helmet back on before astralizing.

"Not a bad touch, using the Command Seals," Medea said from behind me as wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I thought so too. I doubt he will actually succeed Saber, however, is still affected by the wound Lancer gave her during their duel, so it is possible." I replied as I turned to face her. "Enough about that, Its time for that reward I promised you. We have a few hours before we should head out to take out some of the competition, so until then I'm all yours."

VvVvV

Relaxing in bed with Medea laying upon my bare chest reminded me how lucky I am. In my previous life, I hadn't been able to find someone to spend my life with, no matter how hard I looked. This time around I not only found someone but truly enjoyed my time with her, I wouldn't trade this feeling for anything.

Idly stroking her hair, I tapped into my connection with Berserker to see how he was faring.

He was currently at the Einzbern Castle in a fierce duel against Saber who looked severely bruised, burn marks and deep cuts littered her armor. I could feel Lancelot's life slowly fading as he continued to follow his orders yelling _**"KILL ME!"**_ with every strike. It looked as if he was on his last legs. Going back to my own senses, I noticed Medea staring at me in confusion. "I was checking on Berserker. He's not going to be able to defeat Saber, but she is badly damaged, I think we should take her out as soon as possible."

Medea snuggled back into my chest before replying. "That sounds fine. Will any of the weapons you stole from Gilgamesh be any help against her?"

"Possibly. Most are just fancy weapons, only 2 of them were actual Noble Phantasms; the spear Gungnir and Almace the brother sword of Durandal. Gungnir was said to be the prototype of Gáe Bolg when it's True Name is called it hits its target no matter what. Almace is just a really sharp sword, barely a C Rank while Gungnir is A-Rank." I listed. "I would need to negate Saber's Magic Resistance before using the spear otherwise I doubt It would do much."

"When do you want to leave?" Medea asked softly.

"I think we should get there soon, if I can take Saber by surprise with an _Imagine Breaker Burst_ , it will make the fight much easier for us. Before that I need you to find one of the Assassins, if I can take Presence Concealment from them, it will make our catching her off guard more feasible."

Sitting up, Medea reached over to the bedside table to pick up her Crystal Ball. Slowly, the formless mist within the ball began to form an image of Assassin overlooking the forest surrounding the Einzbern Castle. "Well that's convenient" I found myself muttering.

Suddenly the Command Seal on my arm began to burn, signifying Berserker's demise.

"Berserker has perished. It's time for us to do our part." I stated. Getting out of bed, I clothed myself in my usual white dress shirt and black slacks, complete with a knee-length black coat. Turning to see Medea had done the same, I wrapped an arm around her waist, ready to appear near Assassin.

Emerging around a 100 feet away from Assassin I activated _Imperial Privilege_ gaining Presence Concealment A+ and Expert of Many Specializations A+. Enabling my new Concealment, I closed the distance and hit Assassin with an _Aero,_ Shredding him apart as if he had been put through a blender. A Servant without Magic Resistance really doesn't stand a chance against spells from the Age of The Gods. Watching the corpse dissipate into glowing lights I looked at Medea. "Do you mind altering the bounded field to not recognise us as intruders?" I asked.

Half a minute past later Medea sent me a mental confirmation that she finished her task before she asralised. I began moving swiftly towards the castle with my Presence Concealment still active, ready to cast in a moments notice.

'If I am unsuccessful in taking Saber down I want you to sneak up on her and stab her with your Rulebreaker, then order her to kill herself. We are going to kidnap the Lesser Grail while we are here, saves us the time of coming back to do it later.' I sent to Medea over our link.

'Understood Dante.'

Trudging my through the forest, it took around ten minutes before I came across the castle. It was a lot bigger then I thought it would be, crouching down I whispered one of the few Divine Words I rediscovered myself _"_ _πετώ_ _"(fly)_ which allowed me to take to the air. Moving above the castle I could see the damage done to the courtyard by the duel between Berserker and Saber, craters and debris covered the area, the once beautiful fountain centrepiece now lie in ruins. Two people stood within the destruction, on closer inspection revealed that they were not the ones I was looking for.

Kiritsugu Emiya and Maiya Hisau.

Thinking on my feet, I came up with a new plan. 'Medea, change of plan, we will kidnap Saber's Master instead, I'll put him under a mind control spell while you get rid of the woman, she has no value to us. Let me know when you are in position.'

A few moments later she replied. 'Okay I'm in position but are you sure you want me to kill her? It doesn't seem like you to want to kill someone on a whim.'

'You would have been right when I first summoned you, but now I have someone I want to spend the rest of my life with, and the only way for me to keep her by my side is to dispose of those in my way. If I can do that through negotiation like I did with the Matou, then I will, however I know that there is no negotiating with Emiya. He is a man that will burn the world down in his attempt to save it. You are far more important then he could ever hope to be.' I paused to regain control over my emotions 'Now attack.'

Swooping down I saw as Medea placed a hand on the back of Mayia's head while shooting lighting through her, she was dead before she could blink. Kiritsugu reacted immediately, reaching into his jacket to pull his weapon. Before he could grasp it, however, I was in front of him bending his mind to my will. _'Cease any action other than breathing.'_ His body went limp. Eyes blank with a lit cigarette dangling from his lips.

I grabbed hold of his unmoving body with one hand and reached out to grasp Medea's arm with the other, and in an instant, we were gone, the only evidence we were present was the still smoking body lying on the floor.

VvVvV

Appearing directly into our workshop I dropped Emiya's body while turning to embrace Medea. I hadn't thought about it when I was in the moment, but I just asked Medea to kill for me. For us. "I shouldn't have asked you to do that, I didn't think about it when I asked you. I"m s.." I was interrupted by her placing a finger on my lips. "Hush Dante. You don't have to apologise for asking me to kill that woman. You were right. They are worth nothing compared to how we feel for one another." She stopped for a moment to give me a content smile. "In my life, I killed many people, some that were out of my control and some that weren't. In the end, I killed more for the love that the Gods had forced on me then I had for anything else. I would be willing to kill just as many now, for this love I feel for you as I was back then." Having finished speaking, she moved her fingers to place a soft, gentle kiss on my lips. Pulling away slowly she looked down to the inactive Magus "Now would you like to do with him?"

"Obviously I want to transfer his Command Seals, but the reason I decided to grab him instead of just cutting off his arm was to take his Magic Crest for myself. It has knowledge of Time Control, which Kiritsugu used to create an internal Bounded field to speed up or slow down his body with the tradeoff of doing damage to himself. If I was to utilise it, I doubt I would have the same drawback as I lose Health Points instead of taking actual damage and even it did hurt me I will regain my HP so quick it would be barely noticeable." I answered with confidence.

Medea nodded before gaining a look a retaliation "I just had a thought, what if you took some of your circuits and made your own Magic Crest. Would your body automatically regenerate the lost circuits?"

That brought me to a halt. Was that possible? After sleeping in a bed, my body regenerates any damage to my body, even cut off limbs. I checked by slicing a piece of my little toe when I was young. When I woke up the next day, it was back to normal as if it never happened.

Looking at Medea with wide-eyed excitement "It's definitely possible! When you implant the Emiya Crest onto me, I would like you to extract a single circuit from me to test that theory. If it doesn't work, then I'll only lose one circuit, not a big loss considering what It could mean if it works."

"Understood." she answered leaning down to pick the Magus Killer up and place him on one of the benches in the workshop."First I'll transfer his Command Seals." placing a hand on my arm and the seals themselves she chanted a quick 'contract transfer' in Ancient Greek before I felt the now familiar burn upon my forearm.

"It's done. Before we move on to the Crest, I want to deal with Saber first." I said as the burning sensation faded.

"How do you intend to deal with her?"

Pondering for a moment, I came up with another impulsive plan, a running theme to most of my plans it seems. "Considering there are still 3 Command Seals, I will use the first to force her to grab the Lesser Grail and come here immediately. The second and third will be used to ensure Saber kills herself. She can partially resist a single Command Seal, so I will make 100% sure by hitting her with an _Imagine Breaker Burst_ to lower her resistance to Magic. I want you to be ready with an _Atlas_ just in case."

Seeing my lovely Servant prepare from across the room, I started "By my Command Seal I order you to bring Irisviel and come to my location IMMEDIATELY!" not wasting time I continued "By my second Command Seal I order you to kill yourself."

Just as I finished my second command Saber appeared in a flash of light holding Irisviel, before dropping her to comply with the new order "By my third Command Seal I order you to kill yourself."

Saber began to fight the order, but it was ultimately futile, especially after I hit her with an _Imagine Breaker Burst._ Before entirely running herself through, I activated _Imperial Privilege_ copying Riding A, Instinct A, Mana Burst A and Magic Resistance A that converted into 60% of my own resistance statistic. As Saber fully faded I let out a breath, I didn't know I was holding.

I glanced over to Irisviel who laid where Saber had dropped her in shock, unable to process what was happening. Medea calmly walked behind and muttered a sleep spell in her ear. She collapsed to the floor as if someone has cut the strings holding her aloft.

"We need to keep her stasis until she becomes the Lesser Grail completely. Before that I want to extract Avalon from her and implant into myself before Saber's residual energy fades, leaving it just as a shiny sheathe. If I combine it with the healing properties of the Shield of the Silver, Wish you crafted for me I should recover from almost any injury." I stated.

Nodding, Medea extracted Avalon from Irisviel with a pulse of her Mana. Approaching me with the golden sheathe in hand, she placed it against my chest. Slowly it began to sink into my chest just as my pendant did. A screen popped up confirming its presence in my body.

 **Avalon: The Ever Distant Utopia** : **EX Rank:**

 **The holder of the scabbard is granted potent healing, allowing for a critical and fatal wound to be rapidly repaired to restore the wielder's health. Minor injuries are restored easily, and even large missing portions of the body and destroyed vital organs like the heart can quickly be repaired at the critical moment before death.**

 **Health Regen: +250.0 p/s**

'Damn! all up I almost have 700 Health Point Regen per second. I could gain back all of my HP in around 14 seconds!' Interrupted while doing a mental dance by Medea tapping the top of my nose. "Oh so your back with me then? Good. We can move on to Magic Crest transplant." Pointing to the small couch in the corner "Lay down on there and I will put you to sleep so I can start the process. I will dispose of the body when I'm finished." Following her orders, I lied down and closed my eyes as I felt myself drift off to sleep.

VvVvV

 **You have slept on an** **uncomfortable surface**

 **You regain 50% Health and Prana**

 **All Status Aliments have been removed**

 **You gain:**

 **Emiya Crest: A Rank (15 Circuits):  
** **The Emiya Family** **spent generations researching and seeking the magecraft that controls time, eventually reaching "Time Manipulation", which is the ability to separate the passage of time inside a designated space from the "flow of time" in the outside world. It is classified as High-Thaumaturgy in the form of a Bounded Field that can be regarded as a type of Reality Marble in a way, but still not something on the level of the True Magic that is unable to be replicated.**

 **Gain: Time Related Magecraft**

 **You have integrated the Emiya Crest into your own Circuit Network, upgrading them to EX Rank.**

 **Silver Crest: EX Rank (1 Circuit):**

 **Your own Magic Crest created with your individual Circuits. As of right now, it cannot pass on any Magecraft.**

That was what I saw when I first woke up. Remembering what I was doing before I went to sleep, I quickly checked my status to see if our theory worked.

 **Magic Circuits(116) Rank EX: (Passive)**

It worked…IT WORKED! Jumping out of the couch I was lying on, I let out a loud "YESSSSSSS!" startling Medea who was leaning over a desk of to the side of the workshop.

"I take it by your joyful screams that creating your Circuits was successful then. That's good. The Emiya Crest had a rejection rate of zero when implanting it on your back. It seems The Gamer allows you to take other's Crests without penalty. Your power truly is ridiculous."

Nodding vigorously towards her I replied. "Yep, the Circuit you implanted in me was replaced by a new one as I slept. The Emiya Crest was also upgraded to a higher quality, bringing them to the highest quality like my own Circuits."

"That's good. Onto other news, Lancer and Rider had a duel, neither were defeated but Rider's Master was nearly killed by Lancer's. Still nothing from Assassin's Master, he has been staying at the Church for the duration of the War. If things haven't changed too much from the original timeline concerning the priest, then he will hopefully attempt to stage an assault on Einzbern Castle. We can intercept him killing him and Servant Assassin in one swoop." Medea informed me.

Well. It looks like we are going to have a busy day ahead of us.

VvVvVvV

 **A/N: Sorry about the shorter chapter, I have gotten incredibly** **sick over the last two days. It has forced me into bed for at least 16 hours a day. Hopefully, the meds help so I can get back to writing the story.**

 **Alakrux Signing Off.**

 **Status**

 **Name: Dante Silver**

 **Age: 9 Years Old (Physical Age: 15 Years Old)**

 **Level: 2** **5**

 **Origin: Limitless**

 **[200% experience to any activity]**

 **Element: The Five Elements**

 **[200% experience to Ether, Wind, Water, Fire and Earth Magecraft]**

 **Title:** **Servant Slayer (10% more damage to Servants)**

 **Exp Points:** **1,925,931** **/6,255,885**

 **Health Points: 7** **240** **/7** **240** **(10136)**

 **Health Regen:** **92** **.8 per sec (278.4) [400.0]**

 **Prana Points: 5800/5800**

 **Prana Regen:** **72** **.** **0** **per sec (** **360.0** **) [-25.0 for maintaining a servant]**

 **Magic Resistance: 120%**

 **Physical Resistance: 30%**

 **Attributes**

 **Strength: 242 [D+} (290)**

 **Endurance: 314 {C}**

 **Dexterity: 201 {D} (241)**

 **Intelligence: 241 {D+}**

 **Magic:** **360** **{C+** **}**

 **Luck: 126 {E+}**

 **Points: 120**

 **Protection of the Fairies: A Rank**

 **Grants the capacity to increase one's Luck by 300 in dangerous situations. Activation is limited to battlefields, where it is possible to perform feats of arms.**

 **Eternal Arms Mastership: A+ Rank**

 **Mastership of combat arts has reached the point of being said to be unrivalled. By complete merging of mind, body and technique, it is possible to make use of full fighting skills even when under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance.**

 **Expert of Many Specializations: A+ Rank  
** _ **Tactics**_ **,** _ **academia**_ **,** _ **espionage**_ **,** _ **assassination**_ **,** _ **swindling**_ **,** _ **rhetoric**_ **can be used with the proficiency of** _ **Rank B**_ **or above.  
**

 **Presence Concealment: A+ Rank:  
** **Hides one's presence, suitable for spying. It is possible to disappear completely and become almost impossible to be detected, even against a Servant's perception. However, efficiency will decrease once preparations to attack are taken.**

 **Gungnir: Declaration of the Great God: A Rank**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Gungnir is a spear bestowed to the Valkyries by Odin and wielded by them as Noble Phantasms. If thrown after the True Name is released, a sure-hit function will activate.**

 **Almace: The Almighty Split: C Rank:**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **The brother sword of Durandal. Overlooked by Charlemagne finding it lesser to Durandal, He instead gave it to a Bishop causing its legend to fade into obscurity. It's only unique trait being that of an unbreakable blade.**

 **Riding: A Rank:**

 **All vehicles and all creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts.**

 **Instinct: A Rank:**

 **At** _ **Rank A**_ **, it is essentially in the realm of predicting the future. Through this ability, it is possible to negate the penalties inflicted by visual and auditory interference to a certain extent.**

 **Mana Burst: A Rank:**

 **Mana Burst is the increase in performance caused by infusing one's weapons and body with Magical Energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of Magical Energy.**

 **Avalon: The Ever distant Utopia** : **EX Rank:**

 **The holder of the scabbard is granted potent healing, allowing for a critical and fatal wound to be rapidly repaired to restore the wielder's health. Minor injuries are restored easily, and even large missing portions of the body and destroyed vital organs like the heart can quickly be repaired at the critical moment before death.**

 **Health Regen: +250.0 p/s**

 **Emiya Crest: A Rank (15 Circuits):  
** **The Emiya Family** **spent generations researching and seeking the magecraft that controls time, eventually reaching "Time Manipulation", which is the ability to separate the passage of time inside a designated space from the "flow of time" in the outside world. It is classified as High-Thaumaturgy in the form of a Bounded Field that can be regarded as a type of Reality Marble in a way, but still not something on the level of the True Magic that is unable to be replicated.**

 **Gain: Time Related Magecraft**

 **Silver Crest: EX Rank (1 Circuit):**

 **Your own Magic Crest created with your individual Circuits. As of right now, it cannot pass on any Magecraft.**


End file.
